Lost Doc
by JoonyMoon
Summary: Set shortly after episode 3x11. What if Lauren decided to infiltrate Tafts facility instead of believing him blindly? What gruesome things will await her and what is Bo going to do to get her love back? And who the hell is Karen Beattie?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I should continue healing touch (and I will), but after the last episodes WTF I couldn't get rid of this plot bunny. It's just so hard to believe what happened for me that I had to make my own story around it. The title is still experimental (I suck at choosing the right one) so I hope you can bear with me. Leave a comment if I should continue this or better bury it in my pile of unfinished stories that's flying around my desk.

**Chapter 1**

"I still don't think this is a good idea Bobo" exclaimed a Kenzi desperately trying to keep up with her best friend.

"You said yourself that i should seek closure"

"Well, yeah, but i didn't mean to storm the doc's apartment like an obsessed ex right now and especially not with me tagging along. I REALLY don't want to be in the middle of a desperate succubus booty call."

"I am not desperate!" Bo hissed

"Helloooo? You're oozing out your sex pheromones all over the place, almost making ME having a lady boner. And you know that I'm probably the last person on the whole god damn world, who'd start munching the carpet if you know what I mean.

And even when you're not starting to bump your lady bits in the crotch fight of the century, don't you think it would be... Awkward for me being there? I don't want to witness the emotional meltdown that is definitely going to happen."

Bo sighed. She knew she probably overexagerated, but her gut told her that something big was going on, something dangerous.

"She didn't answer her phone..."

"So? Maybe she was in the shower or occupied with her petri dishes and microscope. Ooor, big surprise: she doesn't want to talk to you. You know...her needing space and all that. Just an idea."

"Something is wrong Kenzi. I know, I can feel it. Call me crazy, but there is something big going on."

"Yep. You are totally nuts. You know the overly attached girlfriend meme on the internet? I'm starting to believe that she is based on you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but this is serious Kenzi."

"I get it. You're upset. Your girl broke up with you.."

"She didn't break up with me, we're just on a break."

"Yah... See how well that worked out for Ross and Rachel..." The goth girl muttered.

"Pardon...?"

"Are you ever watching tv? Ross and Rachel, from Friends, duh"

That earned her the stern look of Bo.

"Get it, not the point... But Bo... Even though it's a fae fae world, there is not always something supernatural behind everything. And not everybody is in great peril when they don't pick up their phone."

They stopped in front of Lauren's door.

"closed? Must have learned something from the incident with Nelson."

Lauren looked so broken then. Like something in her had cracked, fallen apart. Bo had never seen her girlfriend so lost. She wished she hadn't been so self absorbed the whole time, wished she had seen how Lauren really felt. The blond was a professional to hide her real emotions, always seemed so controlled and stoic. Bo wondered how much anger, disappointment, sadness and loneliness was pent up inside of the doctor. She could catch a blink when they sat on the couch, when Lauren was asking for a break. The brunette saw vulnerability in the blond doctor which shocked her. The hard shell seemed to crack, but unfortunately not in the favor of sexy after hours Lauren, but lost girl Lauren.

All Bo wanted to do at that moment was to hold the woman who owned her heart close. Telling her that everything was going to be ok. But a look in the hurt brown eyes told her that it wasn't that easy. They couldn't keep going like they were before. A few comforting words weren't enough to build a bridge over the cliff that had formed over the last weeks, making them drift further and further apart.

Laurens words of reason were tinted with pain. She was heavily struggling with her feelings, the walls she had build around herself the last years had threatened to break down any moment, letting the stream of pure emotion trickle through the tiny crack.

"Are you trying to melt the door with your eyes?"

"What?"

"Dude you spaced out for a pretty long time. Are you going to knock or do you want to set up a camp in the hall, stalking that door?"

Bo took another deep breath, shaking her head. She knocked, but there was no answer.

"Lauren?" she knocked again a little louder. Nothing.

"She's probably in the bath Bo bo. Come on let's head home, get wasted and come back another time."

The brunette ignored the younger woman and knocked again.

"LAUREN!" She tried to enter but was surprised by a locked door.

"hmm, that's new" Bo muttered.

"I'm going to call her..." She stated and fumbled for her phone.

"Bo..." Kenzi whined.

"This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous..."

There was a ringing heard behind the door. There weren't footsteps or other noises at all.

"She is probably under the shower, like I said before. Come on let's go to the Dal or home. Just.. Let her. please."

"It's not her usual shower time..." Bo murmured.

"Ok, that's CREEPY. You became some sort of stalker and honorable member of the dr. Hotpants fanclub?"

Bo just ignored her best friend and started tinkering with the lock.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm getting in there" The brunette said determinedly.

"Oh no! You are totally not. Are planning on walking in there just like that? Don't you think she'd be a little pissed at you for breaking in to her condo? What if she is dancing around naked or something."

"I can live with that and besides I'd have no problem with the naked thing..." The succubus' eyes started to glow, a predatory grin forming on her lips.

_I shouldn't have mentioned naked. Damn wrong move..._

"Bo..." Kenzi's voice was calm. She gently tried to pull her best friend from the door, but only earned an almost feral growl from Bo.

_Somebody drank their milk. She doesn't budge, not even a millimeter_

"Bo bo. Please. You are scaring me." Was that fear in her voice? The glow in the succubus eyes faded when she took a long deep breath. She slowly loosened her grip on the door only to slump down on the floor.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Kenzi. Yah.. this seems crazy and clingy and..and desperate, but I'm worried. I can't really describe it... It's a feeling deep inside me telling me something ist wrong. My instincts are usually right although I hope they are not..." The strong woman Kenzi knew was now looking like a picture of misery.

She knew that Bo was very affectionate and emotional, acting not asking but this was even for the brunette over the top.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... Ok.. I'll help you to get in, but if hotpants get into terminator doctor mode because of this stunt I'm outa here."

"Thanks Kenz. What would I do without you..."

"Yeah.. sometimes I'm wondering myself..." Kenzi grumbled. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Breaking in the doctors apartment wasn't really on her to do list. She still felt to be right that the blond doctor was probably just in the bath or in the lab or even taking a stroll outside and that Bo was exhilarating, but she never saw her best friend so freaked about something so minor.

Shaking her head one last time she started picking the lock. It didn't take long for the experienced thief to open the door.

"Done... Are you really sure about this?" Kenzi's voice was dead serious this time.

Bo just nodded and entered the apartment without saying another word to Kenzi.

"Lauren? Are you there?" Bo shouted.

Nobody was there, so they (ok BO) decided to get upstairs, Kenzi stayed downstairs, taking a curious look.

_Even for miss OCD everything is to clean, to tidy except for the phone on her desk...Bo is right, something feels off I just can't pinpoint it._

"Bo?" Kenzi called upstairs.

No answer. _Is there a vortex or the fucking twilight zone up there? You hear them giggling and moaning while they bang the fucking shit out of their brains, but you can't hear anyone screaming upstairs? Yeah figures.._

Hoping not to see a very naked doctor, Kenzi slowly walked upstairs. "Bo, please don't be naked I'm coming in"

The brunette didn't seem to notice her at first, her eyes fixed on the open drawer.

"No..." Bo whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"Bo, talk to me" Kenzi now stood in front of her best friend trying to get her attention.

"Her... Her favorite clothes... The photographs... Mr. Cuddles... gone..." her voice on the brink of breaking.

"Maybe she is just making a short trip to figure things out."

"But her phone..."

"Like I said, time for herself, she probably doesn't want to get disturbed..."

"But... Hale..."

Kenzi flinched at his name.

"Let's get down... I want to see her phone"

"Bo stop it. That's privat. What would Lauren think if she finds out?"

"She won't. It's probably some sort of clue she left... I still think she's in trouble. She wouldn't go without telling me... She... She just wouldn't go just like that without clearing things up."

Before Kenzi could reply something Bo was already downstairs.

"Here goes nothing" Kenzi grumbled following the succubus.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled.

"God dammit Bo I'm not deaf, well not yet, but keep on going and we can start learning some badass sign language, that would be kinda awe..." The goth girl stopped mid sentence when she saw what Bo was holding up in her shaking hands.

"Is that... thats..."

"Her necklace, the necklace claiming her as property of the light...the necklace she never took of since she recommitted to Lachlan..." Bo gulped. She felt like the world was opening up under her feet. She felt numb and sick. Her brain tried to grasp for something to understand what this meant. Was this Lauren's way to say they were over? To tell the fae world fuck you after always being treated like chattel and not an equal? Did she finally had enough to be used, to be demanded and summoned all the time instead of being respected and asked? Or was Bo's first impression right and the blond was in Danger? Her heart didn't want to believe that Lauren would just go like this.

While Bo stood petrified next to the desk, letting the cold metal of the necklace glide through her fingers, Kenzi (out of habit) rummaged through the drawer, looking for something quite revealing.

Under some manila folders she found a folder a little different from the medical ones Lauren usually used.

_Interpol? Why does Hotpants have some interpol poster in her desk?_

"That's what I call an ugly ass hair style and the name Karen Beattie? Poor girl...wait..." she took a closer look at the picture.

"Oh god... that... that's not... no... can't be..."

A loud cling echoed through the apartment, when the neclace fell from Bo's hand.

"No...Lauren..." The brunette gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The lithe body of the genius blond was shaking, begging her to run, to blow of this stupid plan, but she couldn't. It was her fault alone that she was in this place and she had to live with the consequences, no matter how repulsive, how gruesome they were. She had to keep going. For them and for her or everything she'd worked for in the last years would fall into pieces.

She was lying on her cot in her room, that resembled a cell more than an actual living quarter. It was funny, considering that she was supposed to be free now.

She sighed. Freedom... Such a big word, but could anyone actually grasp what it really meant? That word was empty for her. An ideal nobody could accomplish no matter how hard they tried. Feeling free was a lie. There was always at least one rule, one person, one boundary that tainted the illusion to be able to think and do what you want. The only difference was that for some the rules, the boundaries were more lenient than for others.

You just had to decide which lie was the most convenient for you and then fit in if you are lucky. The moment the doctor had decided to find the truth, to build her own freedom was the moment her live had fallen apart. Things were difficult then, but she had always felt like she was making a difference like she could change something, but then Nadia happened. It had started as one of her many flings. She never had time for anything serious, never willing to be bound, but the curly haired beauty conquered her heart with her big smile and made her rethink her life. She'd been totally smitten by the photographer, she felt...free... For the first time. They had met in one of the hardest times of her life. Nadia met Lauren. The doctor, the healer, the researcher. Gone were Karen, Marian, Lucy and Ellis. Lauren was left. The military doctor who went from Afghanistan to the Congo, far away from her problems.

What was meant as an escape ended in her servitude to the Fae, changing everything she ever stood for. First she had been disgusted by herself for throwing away all she was, but when first a small and then a bigger part started to accept and partially even liked her position in the Fae world she feared she had finally lost herself.

By now she didn't know anymore who she was. Was she part of the human world or of the Fae? Was she an illusionist or a fool? A liar or truth seeker? A revolutionist or a rebel?

A healer or a killer...?

Her insides clenched, her head got dizzy and she felt like she'd throw up again. The images of this afternoon were painstakingly burned into her brain. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw the scene replaying over and over again, taunting her, torturing her. Instinctively her hand grabbed for her necklace only to not find it there. Nervously she brushed her hands through her damp hair instead. She needed another shower, she still felt dirty, just wanted to get rid of that feeling, but the only result was her skin being red and burning from the scrubbing.

„What have I got myself into?" she sighed. Silent tears were running down her face when she was rocking her body back and forth, a stuffed Penguin tightly in her arms. It still smelled like Bo and was the only thing that managed to keep her at least partially together. Thinking about her girlfriend (ex girlfriend?) shot a pang through her heart. She had to, there was no other way she told herself over and over again, but it still hurt like hell.

It wasn't the first time for her to cut ties to get things done and it wasn't the first time either for her to infiltrate an organization, but she never had been so alone before. When she fucked up this was it. No one to save her or the _mission _. Her plan had to work. For once she hopped she didn't overestimate her skills.

She was a genius, a scientist, a healer and perfectionists when it came to hiding emotions and faking ones. She always had a plan, knew how to use her resources, she could build a fucking bomb from a paperclip and a rubber band (almost... she wasn't McGuyver afterall), but when it came to brute force she was absolutely out of her field. Deliberating hurting others was her weak spot and only her last resort. She had always sworn to never willingly taking lives...

A fresh sat of memories flashed in front of her eyes and the nausea finally won. There wasn't anything left in her stomach, but she kept throwing up bile. Her insides were burning, her body heaving the little rest of liquid out of her body.

* * *

When she decided to get an inside look of Tafts „work" she had never imagined the gigantic scale of this decision.

She didn't trust Isaac. He may have been nice and charming all the time, but whenever he smiled there was this spark, a tiny blink in his eye that scared her. It was only there for a second or two filled with a tint of craziness.

He had been very forthcoming and a little too... nice for her taste, but she used it for her advantage. Maybe she wasn't a succubus, but she knew the effect she had on people. She knew that she was attractive though, she wasn't reminded of that in the last years. There wasn't any Fae that looked at her like that. She was chattel, human and the ward of the Ash. Even IF somebody had been interested in her, nobody dared to say so fearing the wrath of their leader.

She'd be lying when she said that she didn't enjoy the attention. It was refreshing to talk to someone... equal... for once. Somebody who respected her, understood her work and the big accomplishments she achieved. But the more they had talked, the tighter her gut clenched. He never said it aloud, but she knew. She knew that he knew about the Fae. It wasn't difficult to realise that whatever Dr. Taft was working on was a dangerous territory. She needed to stop him or the consequences could be provoking a war in the worst case.

That's why she was here. Without backup, without anyone knowing in this big clusterfuck that could start a war. everything in her hoped for Bo and Kenzi to find the clues she subconsciously left behind, even though she doubted it. Why should they help her? She broke Bo's heart, but Bo was still Bo. Trustworthy, through and through loyal, a hero, but unfortunately often oblivious to many things, though she would pull through her plan. Like hell she would be waiting like a good damsel in distress for her succubus on a white horse in shining armor. No, this was it. This was her way to show those... those stupid Fae what a single human woman was capable of.

When she entered the facility yesterday she was in awe. She had worked in many laboratories before, high class and makeshift ones, brick buildings and tents, big halls and tiny basements.

She had to find out were the money came from. Equipment and facilities like these were expensive and she highly doubted that the government or any official corporation were funding this project.

Her first day was very uneventful. Isaac was showing her the basics, never leaving her side for a minute. He seemed proud when he talked about his project, but on the same time he seemed totally obsessed with it. With every additional word the blonds heart was beating faster. He was a maniac. This was bad and she instantly knew she couldn't afford even the slightest mistake or he could blow. She needed to earn his complete trust if she ever wanted to have a chance to get out of here in one piece taking the organization down on her way out. Piece of cake, that was no different than her day to day work... not. She knew what she had to do. It was no secret that he was attracted to her. His advances were obvious. She felt physically ill about what she probably had to do. Her heart, her body even the biggest part of her usually rational brain screamed no. It was her last resort she'd only use if there was no other way. Even thinking about it was almost too much. She had still her genius mind, there were other ways or weren't?

The underground facility was gigantic and nothing she had imagined from the doctor. The halls and rooms which once were part of a vault complex were converted to various labs (almost as good stocked as the light Fae compound!), living quarters (Cells she liked to call them), a cinema (yep and she was still not sure about that one), several offices (plain offices with computer and paper and folders) all seated underground of an old manor, that served as a facade to the outer world

The security was tight, even tighter than at the light Fae compound. There were cameras in every corner, guards in every room and every door.

It was almost impossible to sneak the filled syringe out of the lab into her room. fortunately there weren't any cameras in the private quarters, but she was sure the room was bugged. Carefully she put down the syringe on the small desk at the corner and sat down on the chair after getting rid of her jacket.

For a long time she looked at the familiar tool in her hands. Hormones. When the worst comes to the worst. It was her rational mind remembering her. Just to be on the safe side, it didn't mean that she would...Safety... protection. She'd rather die than getting pregnant by this bastard. Her hand was slightly shaking. Why was this so hard? Precaution, Precaution damn it. She wasn't sure how long it took her to finally inject the hormones, but it took her excessively long.

Sleep quickly caught up with her. Her body still hurt from the attack of the delinquent and she was emotionally exhausted.

When she woke up the next day, Isaac was already there sitting in the chair legs crossed, watching her like a creepy stalker sipping his coffee

„Good morning Karen" he smiled. Ever since she arrived he called her Karen and it freaked her out. Karen was dead, died in the war. She was Lauren, but didn't dare to tell him otherwise, still playing it safe.

The blond slowly sat up in her bed, her heart hammering still shocked seeing this man in her quarter. Not even one of the Ash's dared to enter her bedroom and she had been their fucking slave. She wondered why Taft was so obsessed with her.

„Isotopes..." he grinned.

„wha.. I mean, what are you talking about?"

A smug grin plastered his face when he took another sip of his coffee, devouring the taste of the brown liquid.

„You are talking in your sleep doctor... cute"

The blond internally shivered. How dared he to watch her sleep? He promised so called freedom but this?

When did he move?

She felt his hand on her face, putting a streak of hair behind her hair and cupping her cheek with his right hand. She started to panic. Her puls raced, but she was petrified. She just closed her eyes, trying to find her strength. Why couldn't she move?

„You are a brilliant and beautiful woman Karen..." he breathed leaning forward.

NOOOO her mind screamed, but her muscles still didn't budge.

He slowly pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

„God... you smell so good..." he gripped her shoulder, still closing the distance.

„No Isaac!" finally her strength returned when she not so gently pushed him of her. She was sure that Bo probably would have ripped his throat out if she had seen this. His aura must have been sparking.

With an ungraciusly thud Taft landed on the floor.

She had to control herself to not punch this man into the next century.

„This" she pointed between her and him

„Won't happen. I'm sorry, but I am here for the science Isaac and not to be your plaything..."

Taft self consciously rubbed his neck, visibly blushing.

„Of course, of course. I am so sorry doctor. I got carried away. I hope you can forgive me. Your a valuable asset, we can't lose you because of my stupidity..." The apology seemed genuine what surprised her.

After the fiasco this morning Isaac had been really distant and the blond prefered it that way, she only hoped that she didn't mess her plan completely up.

Today she was going to see block E of the facility, the only place she hadn't seen so far. The access was restricted and only the employes with the highest clearance level were allowed to enter. Isaac called it the centerpiece of the facility.

She wished she had never sat a foot in this godforsaken place. If she had known what was waiting for her... She should have run.

* * *

A/N: tadaaaa cliffhanger xD The funny thing is that I got totally carried away in this chapter. I wanted to write what was about to happen block E... Well then... then I started this. Hope you still like it. I know that this is probably waaaaay of from what probably is going to happen on the show, but... hmmm yeah ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay I admit I'm not happy about this chapter and struggled a long time how to do it. I'm posting this now because I needed it out of the way, to finally write the Lauren Scene in Block E I'm having in my head since I started this. Oh and a big big thank you guys. So many follows you are awesome, never thought that so many would read this. And a big thank you to those who leave reviews. you make my hard grow warmer and fuzzy =)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

„I called it her dog collar..." Bo mumbled absentminded playing with Laurens necklace between her fingers.

They had returned to the crack shack an hour ago after Bo had stormed Hale's office like a fury. The visit hadn't neither been helpful nor pleasant. Granted, Bo had been furious and maybe a little disrespectful (Kenzi was sure he was about to throw them in the dungeon at some point), but his behaviour was so unlike him, so cold and distant, like he didn't cared. He told them that Lauren had asked for sabbatical. The short time he talked about the doctor sent a chill through Kenzi. He never mentioned her first name, just called her doctor and sounded utterly possessive. He was hiding something, whether it was about the doc or something bigger, they were going to find out. Which lead them home, Kenzi sitting at her Laptop and Bo sulking on the couch.

„Kinky" Kenzi said from behind the desk.

„Not like that! I mean... the night... the night we had made love for the first time..."

„Bo, I told you no sexy talk about the doc or anyone else on that matter.."

„Goooood it doesn't always have to be about sex."

„Says the Succubus..."

„Kenzi..." Bo said with her 'I am fucking serious here' look.

„Okay okay, hit me" Kenzi sighed, knowing that Bo wouldn't stop until she had her heart poured out.

„When she told me that the Ash had sent her... I was so angry and hurt. It was the first time that I had made love, can you imagine that? It was the first time it wasn't about healing or feeding or my primal urges. It felt so.. good, **I** felt so good and complete...And then. I felt being used, my heart ripped into pieces. I couldn't believe that everything was just a lie, that she whored herself into my bed, my HEART because she was told to do so.

I was so angry at her for doing this, at the situation and me. I hated myself for being so stupid. Something snapped in me and I just threw the necklace at her..."

„You had every right to be pissed Bobo, she..."

„Don't you dare say spybang." Bo growled.

„But wasn't that what she did?"

„She wanted to protect me Kenz, but I didn't see it then, didn't understand and didn't listen. I was blinded by rage. It was the wrong way for her to do it, but... God you should have seen her face, she looked so hurt and broken... Sometimes I forget that she actually is a slave in this world. There is so much I don't know about her, so much I never even thought about asking. What is her favorite colour? Does she have siblings? Where did she go to school, which college did she visit?"

„Yale..."

„What?"

„She went to Yale" Kenzi stated.

„Really? How d'you know that?"

„I asked, she told me. Really Bo, are you two just doing the horizontal Tango or are you actually talking some time to another? And I don't mean flirting and that eye sex thing you do all the time..."

„We do talk... But... she is so... so secretive about everything concerning her past..."

„So you don't know that your girl was a badass military doctor in Afghanistan, huh?"

Bo's eyes widened at first and then started to glow blue.

„Bo? Please tell me you don't have a uniform fetish..."

The succubus bit her lip to control the sudden flash of desire. This wasn't the time for her to imagine the blond doctor in BDUs or dress blues, no matter or especially how hot it might be.

„Coma girlfriend, military career and now this... this wanted poster. Who is she Kenzi? Every time I think that I think I know her, she just somehow proves that I don't. She's like a closed book to me. Everytime I open it there are these... these wonderful pictures and warm words hauling me in. No matter how gruesome, how painful some parts are for me, so intriguing are they. I can't get away from her. regardless of how she lied to me and how angry I was, I can't let go... I love her so much and... and it's scaring me to hell" The brunette let out a deep breath.

Kenzi stood up from the desk and joined Bo on the couch, comfortingly laying an arm around her best friend.

„I... I took her for granted... thinking that she would always be there. I never really thought about how much it hurts her. When I imagine to see her in a passionate embrace with another one, the thought alone...

And now she is gone..."

„We will find her Bobo. Dyson is checking her phone and I still..." before Kenzi could finish her phone rang.

„Yeah?"

The talked for a pretty long time, Kenzi listening most of the time with the ocassional „damn" and "really" thrown in.

„Wait a sec" she reached for a pen and paper, scribing down an address.

„You sure 'bout that?"

„You're awesome" Kenzi smiled. „Bye"

„Dyson?" Bo looked at her questioningly.

„Nope, my cousin. He found some... Background info on Karen Beattie. Gotta say your girl must have been a real badass before the fae enslaved her."

Bo didn't like the sound of it.

„She was some guerilla, underground, freedom fighter. Was part of some organization that called themselves Healers Freedom Front, short HFF." seeing Bo's irritated look Kenzi added: „I know sounds hilariously stupid almost as stupid as her hairstyle then... either way... They claimed that the government deliberately blocked some important medical breakthroughs, saying that there could be a cure for AIDS and cancer and that there probably already was, but the government withheld the information to.. control the population or something like that. Must be more complex, but that political stuff is so not my cup of tea."

Bo looked at her doubtfully. „So they issue an international arrest warrant, because they said things the government didn't like? What about the freedom of speech?"

„I'm coming to that... It seems like they started researching themselves. Brilliant minds I guess. Were successful, government didn't like it and made the research go boom, calling it unethical. They were all over the news. Stem cell research, animal testing, even testing on living people. HFF got more publicity and more people joined, despite the bad press. Got more aggressive, infiltrated the government and their facilities, stealing research, destroying labs, developing biological warfare. You know, day to day business, nothing special."

It took a moment for Bo to process this.

„And... and do you know something... something about her?"

„Karen Beattie was their top researcher, fresh from med school, but brilliant and versatile. They suspected her to be part of some really shady things, but could never prove that she was part of it. Proving that she was part of HFF alone was difficult, because she never really left a trace. From the day that warrant appeared she seemed to have disappeared. Years later a death certification of one Karen Beattie was issued. Killed by an autobomb in Afghanistan.. Interpol never really believed her to be dead but abandoned actively pursuing her."

The brunette took a very deep breath. Was the blond doctor still the woman she loved? Did the past change her feelings? A great part of her understood Lauren or Karen or whoever she was. Being a fugitive herself for so many years, being on the run, pretending to be someone else... Bo knew how natural that constant lying can become. She didn't want to judge her without talking to her first like she had always done in the past, giving her the benefit of the doubt for once, letting her explain. But first, they had to find her.

* * *

„Slow down Succubitch or do you want to getting us killed by gas poisoning?"Kenzi coughed. They were way over 60 klicks and the distinct smell of carbon monoxide became more and more unbearable every kilometre.

„The faster we get there, the faster we will have some answers. At least I hope"

„Yeah I know, but the car breaking down or WE breaking down doesn't help anyone"

„I KNOW" Bo growled, gripping the steering wheel harder.

„Don't let your frustration out on me. It's not my fault that your girlfriend is a liar and a wanted fugitive"

„Just stop the bitching about Lauren just once, ok? A thief and a succubus with a year long killing spree aren't the epitome of carefree past either. When I think about it, I don't even know your last name... You are almost as secretive as she is."

„I have my reasons Bo" the younger goth barked.

„Well, I guess Lauren has her reasons too"

„Yeah I know, because the doctor is perfect.. blah blah... Ever thought about that she isn't the only one that felt neglected the last weeks?"

„So it's okay giving her a hard time whenever you two are in the same room together?"

„Hey, that's not fair, we shared a few moments while you were to busy with your Fae stuff, miss I'm more important than you humans!" spat Kenzi.

Bo gulped down the anger in her throat when realization hit her.

„Was...was I really that self centered?"

„Duh, you finally tumbling across that thought? I get it, this dawning is a big big thing for a Fae and fucking important to you, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't hard on us. Constantly being to told to be lesser because you are human? that sucks and then you chi suck us ‚humble' humans to save the D-Man without even thinking about the consequences. I'm glad that he survived. I really am, but I like to live to and the amount you took from us... Please never do that again, okay?" Kenzi sounded angry but at the same time sad. It hurt Bo to see her best friend like that and cursed herself again for being such a dick.

„Kenzi I..."

„Here it is. The yellow house on the corner is number 68." The today black haired girl didn't want to talk anymore. They had to figure this out first.

The succubus was a little nervous. She didn't know what to expect or what she promised herself of this meeting, but her gut told her this was the right place.

„No breaking and entering this time Bobo"

„Since when do you care about breaking some rules?"

„First: Ouch, that hurt. Second: Have you ever thought about that this house could be booby-trapped or something? I don't want to be turned into red mist. I'm way to pretty for that"

„Well... let's hope somebody's home" Bo rang the door bell. It didn't take long for the door to be opened by an really attractive brunette in her mid twentys.

However the moment she saw Bo her bright blue eyes filled with tears.

„Bo? Oh god no... please no" The woman openly began to cry falling to her knees. Her body shaking with every sob.

„Dude, did you sleep with her and never called back? Oh no, you knocked her up, didn't you?" Kenzi bumped into Bo's side and whispered in her ear.

„How the hell should I... Not the point Kenzi. Actually I don't know that girl. I never would have forgotten such a beauty"

„Drunken succubus booty call?"

„No... But I have a feeling that we are most certainly on the right way to find Lauren..."

* * *

**A/N2**: So this was chapter 3, a little bumpy, but I promise you the next chapter will be way better (and filled with angst, yay Lauren in block E yessss xD). This story will be in any way AU. Not really liking how it is handled in the show, but I will take a few things from the episodes that seem to fit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ever present humming of the blue neon lights were making her uncomfortable the moment she entered block E. There was no sunlight or artificial sunlight that was usually used in such high tech laboratories. Blue light was often used to calm people down. Scientists of the Jefferson Medical College found out a formerly unknown photoreceptor in the human eye (fae were lacking that receptor as far as she knew) affecting the production of melatonin.

She had never seen something like this before. Not sure to be in awe or absolutely terrified she put her hand on the glass. Bulletproofed, she guessed. She stood in a narrow corridor, left and right 2x2m cells with a glass front. It took her a moment to focus her eyes. It left her speechless in every negative way.

„Wonderfull, isn't it Karen?" Isaac outstretched his arms. He beamed with happiness and his posture could only be described as proud.

The blond doctor felt like she'd throw up when her eyes roamed along the hallway, she slowly walked behind Taft who animatedly talked about his work while walking down the Aisle, that remembered her more of the green mile then anything else. She didn't know at that moment how right she was in some way with this comparison.

She stared into the empty faces of Fae. Most of them light Fae she had treated at some point in her time with the light. Their looks were shallow, vacant of any emotion they shown before. The arrogance, the genuine happiness, the pain, the love she had once seen in the eyes of this proud race were gone. Inside the small chambers there were only hollow shells, bloody and beaten. Some where running circles, driven crazy by their hunger. She guessed none of them had the opportunity to feed the way they needed to.

Others were knocking at the windows in full rage, not even leaving a tiny crack in the glass. The further she walked along, the louder the desperate moaning and whining got. The sounds were creeping insider her head, crawling down her spine only to freeze her body from the inside. A few even recognized her, begging her, the human, to end their misery. She saw a wolf cub, probably a shifter. Lying almost lifeless in the corner of his cell, whimpering while exhaling his probably last breaths, just skin and bones, his fur glued together with blood. „Scientists" standing in front of his cell making notes. It took all her strength not to punch them in the gut as hard as she could.

Everything in this block made her sick. The smell was exceptionally bad, being a mix between sanitizer, vomit, burned flash and feces. She'd been at many places seen a lot of horrible things, but this? This pain, the agony, how could they test on them? How could they treat them like this?

„We are not alone doctor. You see this 'people?" Taft Airquoted

„They are not what they seem on the first look. They are monsters, beasts, existing to hunt us, torture us EAT us."

„The Fae aren't monsters! Maybe some of them, but the same applies to humans too Isaac" She wasn't sure why she defended her captors of the last years so vehemently and felt insulted herself by his words.

Taft just cocked an eyebrow. „Fae? Hmm... So my assumption was right that you know of them... worked for them?" it wasn't really a question and more of a statement. She knew that denying her bond with the Fae was fruitless.

„What are you doing with them?"

„Oh... what do you think we are doing? We research... You of all people should know our way of working Dr. Beattie."

„We NEVER were this... this barbaric and we only tested on ourselves voluntarily. We did no harm, we were HEALING"

„Oh... really? splenic fever? virus', biochemical warfare? Oooooh I know your history with HFF, so stop LYING!" he yelled, roughly grabbing her shoulder.

„I...I... never... They said... they always... I didn't know..." her emotions were about to overwhelm her, her believes were crumbling down. He was lying, wasn't he? They always said that they were trying to find treatments, not harming people. But the more she thought back the more she understood. The secrecy, the way the government were hunting them, the „sudden" knowledge and breakthroughs.

„Shhh... calm down Karen. I'm sorry I didn't want to be so harsh" He cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He looked deeply into her eyes, but she wasn't focused on what was happening to her, she rather looked into the cell in front of her. Red glowing eyes fixed on her. Pure physical strength oozed out of his every pore. Saliva ran down his chin, teeth tightly clenched together. His body was vibrating power and deep anger.

„Let me ask you a question. What do those monsters... Fae you call them, what do they eat or what are they feeding on?"

„Honey Bun Buns? Stew?" She soon felt that it was the very wrong answer, before she could do anything she felt his hands around her throat.

„I told you not to LIE!" he spat in her face.

His grip was tight and she already felt getting dizzy. This definitely wasn't good. She knew she would pass out any moment, when the almost forgotten Fae in the cell behind them started banging against the glass with such a force that it started to crack.

Isaac immediately let go of her and hammered some numbers in the touch pad besides the cell. Green vapor streamed out of the ceiling of the cell. The hunky Fae started choking, looking helpless into Laurens eyes, begging for her to help while he clutched his throat fighting for air. Blood was trickling out of his eyes, ears, his mouth and nose. With the last power in his body he desperately punched the glass for one last time, only to slowly sink down to the floor in a heap.

„Did you just KILL him?" the blond doctors throat was a little sore from the choking, but she could at least talk.

„Well he would have killed us, if I hadn't pressed the button. His death won't be meaningless... The toxin conserves his cells and hinders the blood to curdle. His death is probably going to save the lives of hmmm 9-10 humans I guess, considering his size."

„Please what?"

„Did you think that I was doing this...this for fun? because I'm a sadist and like to torture people? And again you fail to see the bigger picture. Those Fae you call them are the key for humanity to evolve."

„But to what price?"

„For someone having your past you seem to have developed a strict moral code. We caught this ‚man' three nights ago in a back alley. He killed 5 people. 5! ripped them to shreds like wet tissue paper and he didn't even flinch. He grinned and enjoyed the pain he was inflicting and then he ate them. Literally. Those men and women had families. Call me a monster, then call him a monster. He is following his biological imperative? Well then I follow mine too."

The blond looked at him questioningly.

„What is the biological imperative of a human, Karen? tell me"

„To... eat to procrastinate, to survive..."

„And how did humanity manage to survive?"

„They evolved"

„Correct. Humanity got this far because the evolved, they adapted to their surroundings, grew stronger. Why shouldn't we speed it up? Heaving humanity onto the next step of evolution?"

„The end doesn't justify the means all the time Isaac..."

„Soon you will understand. I don't judge you for being narrow minded at the moment. I will open your eyes to see what I see."

„Come with me" he said reaching for her trying to help her up. She flinched at his touch, fearing that he would hurt her again, but he didn't. He was gentle and caring suddenly. It was hard to read him. One moment he lashed out on her the other he cared and helped her. She had to be very careful around him.

It was very unnerving for her that he didn't let go of her hand dragged her with him. She wasn't sure if he was just possessive, wanted to keep her from escaping or had a more sinister approach in mind. She decided against running. He was physically way stronger than her and she knew she had no chance up against him.

They reached the end of the corridor and stood in front of metal door. Taft looked into the retina scanner. Seconds later and the door opened and the entered.

White tiles on the floor, the walls and even the ceiling. On the walls were... tools, she wasn't really sure of what they were used for until she spotted something or rather someone that made her gag. Tears forming in her eyes, her body started shaking.

„Anaya..no..." the blond breathed.

A once beautiful Fae was chained to a metal chair in the middle of the room. Her head was swollen by the heavy beating she must have endured. Scorch marks and deep, nasty cuts were present all over her body. She was gagged, but the doctor could still hear her desperate whimpers.

She knew Annaya. One of the few Fae that treated her good. She was part of the light compounds guard. Her endurance and health was exceptional even for a Fae. Her son Lucas wasn't so lucky and had a long medical history. He was a regular on the light Fae compounds lab. Lauren had always been very fond of the young shifter, he reminded her of her own sister in some kind. She was in her second year with the Fae when she managed the impossible and found a cure for his condition. She'd never forget the beaming smile of the usually rough father of the boy or the happy tears of Annaya when she had hugged the blond doctor.

Lucas was a very healthy boy now, like every other shifter his age. She and Annaya associated amicably since then.

Annayas eyes were begging her to free her.

„A really, really tough one I have to admit... Resistent to fire... toxin... you can not imagine

how hard we had to hit her to leave a scratch... her skin is so soft, but on the same time unpenetratable like heavy leather armor. It's magnificent. There is one thing left we haven't tried... I want you to have the honor..."

„You are sick, disgusting man Taft. What is this accomplishing? Torturing just for fun? I can't imagine how this could be any use to medical progress."

„That's where you are mistaken Ms Beattie. We conserved everything we could from the living form. Now we are testing the limits, what is possible, how much she can endure, what we maybe can expect if our research is succesful.

„You should listen to yourself. That doesn't make any sense Isaac"

„Oh... it doesn't? well maybe I just like to see the beasts that killed my family put into place...Maybe I want to see them suffer, like I saw the people I loved suffer?" He grinned like a mania.

„I'm sorry, but I have to disappoint you. It's just for the science. I'm not the super villain with the secret lair and sadistic attitude you want to make me look like. I tolerate your behaviour for now, because I KNOW that you will change your way of thinking soon."

Why was he so full of himself? Up until now she hadn't seen anything that would persuade her that he was doing the right thing. She couldn't stop her instincts any longer and she walked up to Annaya, kneeling down to look her in the eyes, which was almost impossible. She had to be in unimaginable pain. She didn't dare to touch the woman, fearing to hurt her rather than help.

„Anna... It's me... You have to be strong... please, for Lucas. Fight. I'll do what I can to get you out of here... I promise you to unite you again with your family. Just... just keep on fighting..." the blond doctor whispered in Annayas ear.

The hurt Fae nodded weakly. She trusted the doctor.

„Can we go please..." she pleaded, but Taft shook his head.

„No... not yet. I'll be honest with you. I don't trust you after what happened today. When I'll let you partake in the discovery of the century or even millenia I need to know where your loyalties are. I know that they are not in favor of me in the moment, but I need you. You and your expertise..."

„What do you want me to do Taft" she hissed.

„It is actually easy...It has to do with your little ‚friend' here" he spat the word friend.

„WHAT? do you want me to torture her? No I swore an oath. I will not do willingly harm!"

Taft walked to another door, opening it with his key card. It was to dark and the angle wasn't right for her to see what was inside.

„Torture? No... I want you to end it." He turned around holding a pistol in his hands.

„You want me to fucking shoot her?!"

„Yes"

„Why? Why me, why like this and why her? Tell me ONE good reason and I mean a real one, why I should kill her instead of grabbing the gun and killing you instead."

„That's pretty harsh isn't it Dr.? To prevent to kill you want to kill me instead? A bit... hypocritical, don't you think?" he grinned.

„Oh and you wanted one Reason, huh? Ok. one word..."

„Just spit it out already"

„Ivy" His grin grew wider.

All color washed from her face, her insides tying in a knot. He couldn't... no...but if...

„You're bluffing"

„Am I? Do really want to risk your sisters life on that assumption? I captured those..those Fae, do really think that I can't put a bullet into your pretty little sisters head? And before think about killing me... my...men are briefed, they WILL kill her when I die, so don't try anything stupid."

„You are a fucking..." before she could finish she felt his finger on her lips.

„Shhh darling. I know that you are angry and that you don't mean it... Maybe you should know that we maybe able to cure some... serious heart diseases with what we can salvage from her body. Now be a good girl and take the gun..."

Curing... Ivy... saving... She carefully took the gun in her hand, weighing it. It was loaded, the safety in place. The metal was cold in her fingers.

„Beretta M9, semi automatic, standard hand gun in the US military..." she mumbled.

„The same kind of weapon you used in Afghanistan, isn't it?"

The blond gulped and nodded. „I'm a doctor... a healer, I wasn't a soldier..." Images of the war flashed through her mind. She heard the sound of gunfire of screaming soldiers and civilians, the smell of blood, gore, burning flesh and smoke. It was so vivid.

„You killed" Taft stated flatly.

„I... they... they attacked our camp. I had to defend my patients. I had to or they would have died. That was war Isaac. Ugly, merciless war." The night was probably the worst of her life. She had been watching over her patients and then everything happened so fast. The last time she used a gun was in boot camp. She was a doctor, meant to heal and not to harm.

„Do it" Taft growled.

Her eyes widened, showing the horror she felt. She couldn't kill an innocent person. Especially not like this. She looked at Annaya, who desperately struggled with her restraints to no afford. The bound woman screamed through her gag.

„Now or I will call my man"

Her hand, her whole body was violently shaking, when she tried to pull up the gun, pointing it at Taft.

„Do it and she dies. Your choice"

She tried to rationalize, to grasp on to any useful plan, but it was impossible. Her mind was in chaos, reigned by the urge to save her sister. She had already sacrificed so much for her safety and she was all that she had left. She promised their mother.

But could she let Lucas go through what she and Ivy had to endure? Could she take away someones mother? Could she kill someone cold blooded she liked? Could she take a life in general?

She took a very deep breath, but it didn't really help to calm her down. She hold the gun with both hands, nervously drumming her fingers on the handle. Another sigh and she turned. Muzzle pointing at Annaya.

Her heart was beating fast, cold sweat drenched her body. She wished Taft wouldn't be grinning like a maniac. Her eyes closed. Breath in, breath out. Her aim steadied, her finger hovered on the trigger. Do it for her..

She opened her eyes. They were empty. No emotions. Her mind was at a different place when she spoke the words.

„God... I'm sorry Annaya, please forgive me..."

A/N: Wow... got a bit longer than expected... Okay, Taft is a psychopath and very ooc... sorry if everything is very far fetched and unrealistic... Couldn't help myself... Proofread it and the moment I wanted to save fanfiction decided that it was time to log me out.. so I apologize for any mistake still left, but I'm to angry at the moment to think clearly xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

„Bobo do something"

„What the hell do you want me to do?"

„I dunno... something... she doesn't stop crying and that makes me... edgy"

„Erm..." Bo kneeled down awkwardly petting the crying womans shoulder.

„There there" she mumbled, but the woman kept crying. Bo looked helplessly at Kenzi, who just shrugged, sending her 'are yu serious? do something better' look.

Meanwhile the woman was desperately clinging at Bo, bawling her eyes out and wetting the succubus shirt in the process.

„Dude... what the hell have you done to her?"

„Nothing. I swear!"

„She... is... she is dead... isn't she? Oh god... Lori..." the younger woman sobbed.

„Who?" Bo tried to ask, but didn't get an answer.

„Maybe we should..." Kenzi started but stopped instantly when she heard a moan escaping the dark haired womans mouth. The crying had fortunately stopped, but now the woman was peppering down passionate kisses along Bo's neck.

„What the... did you...did you sex pulse her? Dude, soooo not cool"

„No I didn't I..." before Bo could finish she was pressed against the wal0,l soft lips pressing against her own. The goth sent her a very doubting look.

„Ok...mhmm... I... I wanted to...oh god... right there... erm wanted to calm her down... mhmmm"

„So you decided the best way to it is to sex her up? That's quite the opposite don't you think?

„Kenzi...mhh... help... please?" The woman got more and more passionate, making the succubus long sex abstinenz wasn't helping to keep a cool head. Her body was craving for release, every touch was overwhelming her no matter how hard she tried to get away. Her inner succubus wasn't very willing to let the other go, so Bo attempts to get free were a little half heartedly and fruitless. _This is wrong in so many ways, I have to stop...But she tastes like Lauren... oh god please Kenzi help me I'm not strong enough... _Another groan escaped the succubus lips, while Kenzi was still in shock seeing this. It took her a moment to wake up from her stupor.

„You gotta be kidding...You are NOT going to bang your girls little sister in front of me!"

Kenzi had enough and rushed in to the kitchen.

The next moment there was a loud splash, when Kenzi emptied a whole bucket of cold water on the heads of the two unfortunate „lovers"

* * *

„Yeah I get it, you probably thought about a different kind of wet at that moment and I am sorry, but guys, I had to stop you. It's ok that you are both totally flustered, but get a grip. We didn't drive for a half day here just to ignore another" They were siting in the living room by now. Bo and Ivy still drying their hair with a towel even though it wasn't wet anymore. The whole situation was really unnerving and Kenzi had enough. She hated being so brutally ignored, especially if time was running out.

„You two made out. Big drama, her being your girls sister. Booo hoo. But we don't have time for this. So either you two start talking like adults and forget what happened or I'm not going to shy away from punching some sense in to you!"

Bo sighed and let go of the towel. She knew that Kenzi was right. The whole kissing thing was an 'accident' and they had a reason why they were here.

„So... erm... how...how do you know who I am?" Bo asked.

„And what about the crying thing?" Kenzi added, earning a sharp elbow being pushed into her side.

It took Ivy a moment to pull her struggling feelings together. She looked defeated and tired. Her skin was pale and her eyes sunken it, but she was still very beautiful.

„I haven't seen her for years, but Lori always writes letters... It's not easy for her to get them here undetected... She wrote about you. Send me a picture of you two together... She seemed so happy" she was wearing a weak smile while talking that changed to frown immediatly.

„Her last letter... she... Lori..." tears were again forming in her eyes. Not trusting Bo's comforting skills in this situation, Kenzi sat down next to the distraught woman gently rubbing her back.

„sorry... just... She is dead, isn't she?" Ivy sobbed.

„What? No, of course not.. I...I don't think so... She... Why do you think she is dead?" Dead? Why would she think that? Bo didn't feel good about that. There WAS something wrong. She was sure of that now.

Ivy shakily stood up and walked to a drawer. She pulled out an envelop and handed it to Bo.

The succubus carefully pulled out the letter when a picture fell out from between the pages. It looked like a old photograph, the paper was thick. It wasn't some sepia photoshop picture, this one seemed genuine only the motiv couldn't been older than a few weeks. Her thumb stroked softly over the face of the blond woman in the picture, who looked so happy. Bo and Lauren in this picture seemed to have forgotten the world around them. They looked eachother in the eyes, drowning in them. Laurens hand was cupping Bos cheek while the brunette had a soft grip on the blonds wrist. Foreheads touched. Bo wondered when the picture had been made, because she couldn't remember someone ever taking it, especially not with such an antique device.

She turned it around. The date. It was taken just 3 days after hecuba, three days since they had become a couple. _Capturing true love. May this save her from the darkness ahead and prevail the death of innocent lifes. Only who is willing to sacrifice everything will gain the truth. Dal Riata - Trick _was written on the backside. That somehow explained the old look.

True love... Did he really... She always thought that her grandfather was against the union between Lauren and her, that it was just a phase, that a human could never be enough for Bo. But this was clearly his handwriting. Why would he call it true love? What did he mean with sacrifice and what darkness was he talking about? It felt like the picture was vibrating with energy, she even saw an aura flaring up when she touched it. Was it talking to her?

They had been so happy then... She remembered the evening at the Dal. Ok not really, she had been so mesmerized by Laurens aura, that it had been difficult to focus on anything other than her, leading to passionate sexual encounters in the restrooms, the backalley and... the car... and a small park on the way home and... well that was getting a little bit too personal.

Meanwhile Ivy was flying around the kitchen, making some tea. She wasn't a domestic goddess like her sister was (actually far from it, she usually ordered take out or let her friends cook. The last time she tried to make a simple soup ended with the half kitchen on fire, resulting in her sister and Nadia installing fire alarms around the place, warning her to never do that again), but she was always a good host. She didn't want to admit how uncomfortable she felt with the two woman after what happened earlier, but she was happy avoiding them for now. Today wasn't a good day. Her medication was loosing its effectiveness and she felt weaker and weaker every day. She grabbed for the pills standing above the sink and gulped down 3 of them at once.

Her hands were trembling when she poured the water. She took a deep breath. She almost dropped the kettle when the young goth girl startled her.

„So, Hotpants jr. huh?"

„Pardon?" She had no idea what the girl was talking about.

„You're the docs sister. Doc Hotpants, you being younger making you the junior?"like the information was given.

Ivy raised her eyebrows, but then she started giggling.

„Are you calling my sister dr. hotpants?"

„You've ever seen her in those lady killing jeans? I mean I don't swing that way, but that rack... daaaaaamn girl. So.. you got a problem with that?" Kenzi smirked.

„Not even the slightest. I think it's hilarious. Lori hates nicknames so much... Oh I totally have to call her that the next time..." Ivys smile faltered. She hoped, she prayed for her sister to ok. _Dum spiro spero_. Loris mantra. She had to believe.

Kenzi was looking at her best friend from the kitchen. Bo seemed to be engrossed with some picture, at one point her eyes even started to glow blue for a moment._ Must be some haaaappy memory... _The sucubus spent a long time looking at it, turning the photo around and back again, she was somewhere else with her mind. Knowing that Bo'll needed some more time Kenzi decided to talk to or maybe even help Laurens sister in the kitchen.

Almost being burned by hot water and scolding herself for probably chosing the wrong conversation topic, they eventually worked out in the kitchen. Her silly talk and bad mouth seemed to ease up the situation and Ivy warmed up to her. Forgetting the danger Lauren probably was in right now, they instantly seemed to hit it of after the bumpy start and discovered some similarities.

Before they returned to the living room, Kenzi stopped at the door and observed her adopted sister for a moment. Bo was now reading the letter. Her emotions seemed to change almost every sentence. Smiling, laughing, crying, pain, anger, passion and destruction were changing so fast.

Bo slowly put down the photo and unfolded the letter. The pages were wrinkled, like they had been read often. The ink was watered in some places, making it difficult to read. Ivy must have cried when she read those words. Bo wasn't sure what she was going to find in the letter, if it was helping them at all, but Laurens sister had handed it over so willingly, there had to be something.

Flattening the paper, Bo began to read.

_Dear Ivy..._

* * *

A/N: tada, next chapter. I thought we needed a little bit more fun after the last chapter. And thinking about the finaly that is about to come... hmmm not having a good feeling. The chapter is shorter than usually, but I wanted to give you guys something. I am not feeling well right now, so I don't know when I'm able to post the next chapter. Now I'm going to grab myself a hot water bag (is that really the right word?) and crash into bed and wallow in self pity xD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This starts a short time before chapter 2 and after chapter 4. Ok... I can't do fluff, probably stay away from it, it's just so... awkward xD

**Chapter 6**

She couldn't remember how she got to her quarters. Everything was a blur. She felt numb, alone and helpless. Water was trickling down her body, soaking up her bloodied clothes. The spray of the shower was cold, but she didn't feel anything, her eyes staring at the tiles in front of her. It wasn't helping. Nails were digging in her forearms, scratching, drawing blood. Feel, she had to feel, she had to make sure this was just a dream, a nightmare, so she scratched. More blood was trickling out of her wound, but there was no pain. Just emptiness.

The sound of the gun shot echoed through her ears, over and over again. The splash of blood, the bursting of a skull, the hole in a beautiful face. A face robbed of life, by simple pull of a trigger. A trigger SHE pulled. A life SHE had taken and no one else. She took the mother of a poor small boy and a loving wife away from their happy family. A heart wrenching cry escaped her lips. White hot pain shot through her arm when she punched the wall, cracking a tile and probably her hand. Ignoring the pain she yanked at her clothes, literally ripping them of her body and started scrubbing. The soap burned, but she didn't care. She wanted to hurt, she wanted to feel the pain, she deserved worse. The guilt stuck to her, every try to wash it away was fruitless. Instead of making her feel better, the water seemed to flush her least bit of sanitity of reluctance, compassion and emotion away.

Dirty. Her mind, her body felt filthy and she was disgusted by herself. No matter how hard she tried, she didn't become clean. At least she didn't feel like it. As much as she wanted to blame Taft, she couldn't. It had been her finger that pulled the trigger and her reason was tainted with doubt and fear. There had been no indication that Ivy was in immediate danger, but she sacrificed a life.

The images were flashing in front of her closed eyes, nagging at the last part of emotion in her mind. She had seen many gunshot wounds in her life and some far worse than this, but she had never been the one who inflicted them, except... except the one time.

She didn't know how long she sat there like this, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth until she turned the water of. Her body was freezing, her skin turning blue in some places, but instead of putting on some clothes she stopped in front of the mirror. A shallow shell of human being stared at her. Broken and lost, physically and emotionally. She didn't know this person anymore. Every innocence left finally gone. The last bits of her moral code ripped away, her oath broken and her ideals wasted.

She was no one now, the person she was gone, died the moment she had pulled the trigger. By killing Annaya she killed Lauren. Free of emotional restrictions, she made the decision that she would do anything to stop Taft, even when she was going to lose the last thing that was holding her together. She was ready. Ready to sacrifice herself if she had to, as long as she could keep her safe, even if it meant going through hell and never to return again.

Reluctantly she put on her underwear not caring to dry her wet body. Painfully remembering her injuries she grabbed the first aid kit in the bath and sat down on her bed. Her hand was throbing and possibly broken. She carefully tried to move her fingers. It was painful, but nothing seemed broken. Her look lingered on her fore arms. Small cuts and one bigger gash were still bleeding slightly. The look was oddly... satisfying.

Grabbing some antibacterial swabs from the kit, she started cleaning the wounds. Bandaging them up was difficult, but she eventually managed. She probably had to get a cast for her hand, but not today.

Throwing a wide t shirt on she crawled under the blankets of her bed. She was greeted by stuffed penguin, innocently smiling at her, unaware that the person he once knew was someone different now.

„Mr Cuddles" she whispered and carefully hugged the plushed toy. For a tiny moment, a soft smile crept in to her face remembering the evening that brought her this plushy.

* * *

It was their 2 weeks anniversary (considering that it was Bo's first real relationship, the succubus wanted to celebrate this noteworthy date).

They were walking arm in arm along the different kind of stands. It was Bo's idea to visit the fun fair that was in town at the moment. The two had enjoyed their time up until now. Tasting the different delicacy, riding the rollercoaster, visiting the fun house (which was far from scary, dealing with deadly Fae and Underfae on a day to day basis makes you resistent to plastic bats and skeletons, even though that Lauren could swear she heard Bo scream when a plastic spider landed on her head) and entering „The tunnel of love" It was cheesy and a sugary sweet overkill, but bad maintenance can have it's advantages when you get stuck for half an hour with your insatiable sucubus girlfriend.

„You know... you shouldn't be eating this. It's really unhealthy" the blond doctor pointed at the cotton candy in Bo's hand, smirking a little.

„Hmm... but my lips need something sweet and sugary to taste... When you really want me to drop this delicious, fluffy cloud of sugar, then you have to give me an alternative first, but I warn you, it will be difficult to find a substitute to this..." the brunette sensually bit a little bit of the cotton candy, which was instantly melting in her hot mouth.

„Oh.. Maybe I have... an idea..." Laurens sexy smile alone was making Bo's knees go weak. The blond had stopped in her tracks standing in front of the brunette, her hands on her lower back, pulling her lover tighter against her. „Let's see..." she leisurely put a strand of os hair behind her ear. Her finger slowly trailing down her face only just touching. Bo closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of her girlfriend as simple as it may was. She may be the succubus but a simple touch of Lauren could provoke what a pulsed one of her couldn't manage.

„I'm.. I'm open for suggestions" Bo breathed leaning into Laurens hand.

„How about..." Lauren gently brushed her thumb across Bo's lips. The brunette immediately opened her lips slightly taking a small nip at her thumb.

„This..." Lauren cupped Bos head and pulled her in for a fiery kiss, a moan escaping the brunettes lips the moment their lips met. The cotton candy was long forgotten when she savoured the taste of her girlfriends tongue in her mouth. Their breathing was heavy when their mouths parted.

„So?" Lauren asked.

„I... I think I need a another.. another sample..." Bo grinned.

„Oh, do you?" Lauren smirked leaning in, but stopping just millimetres before Bos lips and breathed: „Then you have to earn it first..." and let go of Bo running of to one of the stands. The brunette stood there dumbfounded for a moment until she followed her lover to a shooting range.

Bo arced an eyebrow. „You want me to shot you something?" the blond nodded smiling.

„Those rifles are manipulated... they are cheating... Besides I'm more a knife person..." Bo grumbled after 25 missed shots. It was a damper for her mood. She stood sulking next to the stand when she felt her girlfriends arms wrapping around her from behind. Loving kisses were planted on her neck while Lauren tried to comfort her. „You are the champion of the light, you defeated the garuda, don't let you self feel defeated by such a stupid game..."

She wasn't sure how the other woman did it, she felt like the frustration was being washed from her, but still... she wanted to win her girl at least something.

„You are right... It's just a stupid... game. Ever seen anyone win? Not possible, probably..."

„There is always a solution..."

„But that is not some science experiment... You are awesome, but I don't think you can solve this by... Lauren?"

Before Bo could finish, the blond was paying and holding the rifle in her hands, looking awfully familiar with a gun...and sexy... don't forget smoking hot and sexy. Laurens look was full off determination and concentration. She drawed a bead on, steadying her hold and pulled the trigger. Every bullet was hitting its target head on.

When Lauren put down the gun, she grinned at a flabbergasted Bo.

„Actually...Shooting is a science..." Bo got lost on Laurens explanation of how someone can calculate the trajectory, considering the manipulation of the gun etc. She couldn't really follow her words, but was mesmerized and incredibly turned on by Laurens geek speak. They needed to go home soon.

„Well here you go lady. You have some fucking awesome skills" The man behind the counter grinned and handed her a stuffed penguin.

„I'll call him Mr. Cuddles" Lauren beamed.

„I didn't know that you could be so silly"

„Oh there is so much you don't know..." The blond murmured, her features darkening.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was cowering in her bed. She'd thrown up, every time a fresh lapse of the gruesome death of Annaya haunted her. It was late in the night when sleep finally found her exhausted body and mind. Nightmares were haunting her, waking her in cold sweat, screaming. She wished to be able to sleep in Bos arms, but knew that she didn't deserve any comforting from the brunette.

Her body was shaking from her last nightmare, tears streaming out of her eyes when there was a knock on her door. She slowly got up pulling on some pants before she opened the door. A guard was standing there.

„I am sorry to disturb your well needed rest Dr. Beattie but Dr. Taft asked for you. He wants you to treat a newcomer. It seems urgent. Please follow me"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I probably fucked up the last chapter... sorry. Hope you can even remotely like... erm.. this xD

**Chapter 7**

Everything was hurting, her vision was blurry and she felt like she couldn't see colours anymore. She was heavily limping, her leg burning from the acid bile of that _monster_. She was fumbling with the syringe of adrenalin in her hand. The last thing left of her medical supplies. Her last band aid used for her comrade. She could see the train waggon in the far. A Save heaven so to speak. She had to make it there, it was her only chance to resupply. The others would be there, she just had to make it.

Without thinking any longer she rammed the syringe in to her leg, her senses heightened, the pain seemed to vanish, at least for a short time, but she wouldn't need any longer. They were coming, she could hear them. Moaning, growling, hollow footsteps. Sweat was running down her face, her pulse racing. She grabbed for her trusty Magnum in her hip holster. The Barrel was still warm from the constant shooting. She had long disposed her rifle. Ammo being sparse and the gun being to heavy. One of them was running to her. She aimed and shot him in the knee. The attacker stumbled and she finished him off with more shots. Empty...

„Reloading" she screamed, hoping to be covered by her companion. She quickly extended the empty clip and swapped it with a new one. Before she could react she felt one of them jumping on her, her back hitting the ground, pain streaming through her body. She felt claws digging at her chest. Screaming, helpless she closed her eyes. This would be it. A loud bang, a skull exploding and the clawing stopped. She felt rough hands on her arms helping her up.

„Hell kid, they just winged ya! C'mon, back on your feet, let's get moving" the veteran soldier looked at her concerned, rifle still in hand. He had saved her. It had been the right decision to heal him up. Giving him a thanking smile, they started moving again.

Just a few metres... Another horde. She grabbed for her last pipe bomb.

„Fire in the hole" she yelled throwing the beeping bomb directly in the middle of the mop. They kept on running, she felt the adrenalin loosing it's effect. With her last breath she and the old man tumbled into the train waggon, baring the door.

„Damn girl, we fucking made it and you totally saved my ass." Kenzi made a victory dance, controller still in hand.

„Your aim is really of the charts.. admit it, you are cheating gurl!" The goth girl pointed at Ivy.

„Nahaaa... It's not my fault that you are aiming like a drunken housewife on high heels. By the way my sis is an army girl, I know how to shoot. You should see HER play, she'll wipe your ass."

„Hotpants plays videogames?"

„Yup. Teached me, but that's a little secret she doesn't like to admit... So... another round left 4 dead?"

„Can we take her home BoBo? puuuuulease? Me lurve her, she could be my... my buddy when you and the doc are banging the ceiling down..." Kenzi and Ivy seemed to have found eachother.

Bo was sitting at the sidelines, amusingly watching the two game fanatics shooting the hell out of zombies, nursing a glass of wine, hoping that it would calm her nerves. This was an illusion and all of them knew, that the world was probably going to hell right now, but ignorance was a bliss. Her hand was seeking for her knife, securely strapped to her hip. She had to keep them save. Save until everything was over.

Dysons phone call had come out of nowhere. He sounded troubled, scared. She couldn't deny that her heart was sinking when she had heard what happened.

Terrorists... She couldn't believe that the morrigan had declared all Fae related humans terrorists. _Lauren... where are you? what are you doing? Why are Fae dying, seemingly by toxin she had made? _

_I'm onto something big... Don't try to find me... Dangerous... I may not come back... Have to do it to save them... Will show them that I am worth at least something... High possibility to die... Tell her I love her..._ The brunette didn't know how many times she had read the letter, those lines were burned in to her brain. Silent tears were about to fall again. Did Hale know? Was that the reason he was so cold?

She had to find her, no matter what, but unfortunately they had not the slightest idea where to go. Dyson had promised to call her when he'd knew something. Dyson.. She had never heard the wolf shifter so panicked. He had begged her to stay away from the city at the moment. Everything seemed to be pure chaos, Kenzi in mortal danger when they returned, Lauren public enemy number one.

They had decided to stay the night here. It seemed to be save at the moment, giving them time to order what they knew (what was almost nothing). Bo hated to wait, she hated to be useless, not being able to do anything.

She was so angry at Lauren for not talking to her, for hiding so much, for being so stubborn to do this alone. She didn't want to get started with the whole secret identity thing.

„God this smells delicious..." Kenzi moaned, ripping Bo out of her thoughts. The succubus didn't even register the ringing of the doorbell and the pizza delivery guy. She was really a awesome bodyguard...not.

„Best Pizza in the world" Ivy smirked already munching on her second slice.

„Whoa dude, don't eat it all alone, Kenzi needs her Pizza and how the hell..." And Ivy was eating her third slice before Kenzi even had the chance to eat at least one. That girl was fast.

Seeing those two bicker lightened her mood a bit, helping her out of her deep thoughts. It was interesting that the two seemed to hit it off from the start. It was the total opposite from the way Kenzi and Lauren had started.

Bo took a deep breath. The house smelled like her, calming her senses. She was longing for Lauren, for her touch, hearing her geek out, seeing her beautiful smile. No matter how unlikely it seemed to end good, deep inside she knew that Lauren was save, that she would see her again and that everything would eventually end well.

Bo felt the couch beside her moving.

„She never told you, didn't she?" Ivy asked.

Bo shook her head.

„Please don't be mad at her. It's not that she isn't trusting you... It's more... Well... she doesn't trust herself. She left it behind, trying to forget. She never talks about it, not even with me, but if you like... I.. can tell you a little bit... I think you deserve to know, to understand."

„It's just... I... every time I think I start to know her, baaam something big happens and she... it's like she's a stranger again. I love her. I really do, but... „

„Listen... please" Ivy put a comforting hand on Bo's knee, looking her directly in the eyes.

„I don't know any person as loyal and brave as my sister. She always does what she thinks to be right. She fights for the ones she loves, with everything she can offer..."

Ivy grabbed for a photo album lying under the table. It looked like it was used a lot. Ivy opened it, pointing at a handsome man. Mid thirty, dark brown, short hair. Wearing BDUs. His smile was bright and genuine. On his broad shoulders were two smiling girls sitting, supported by the muscular arms of the man.

„Our Dad was a soldier. A damn fine soldier and the best father a girl could hope for. Always thinking about others first. Fighting for what he thought was right. Lori idolized him... She was a daddy's girl. Wanted to be like him. Mom took the picture the day he was sent to the Irak..." Ivys voice seemed heavy, tainted with old pain.

„He saved the lives of 6 others... They called him a hero a true soldier... There wasn't even a body... He had thrown himself on a grenade..." she sighed, trying to keep her emotions in check.

„It was a hard time... Mom... mom was devastated. Had problems getting to sleep. Started taking Valium and several other pills later... There were less and less times she was really awake. Lori was still a child herself but she was the one who raised me up, who cooked, washed, helped me with my homework and was still the best at her class, head girl, captain of the hockey team. She pushed her limits, almost breaking down many times but she kept on going. I wish I am as strong as her... But I was born with a heart failure. Always weak, never being able to do what other kids were able to. Lori tried her best, but I still felt secluded. A misfit, an outsider." Bo felt a deep sadness inside of Ivy.

„She was an exceptional student... everyone wanted her. But she decided to sign up with the military to become an army doctor." Ivy now pointed at a picture of a young blond wearing dress blues, beaming, proudly holding up the contract. God she was beautiful.

She wanted to honor our father I think, but on the same time... She always promised me that she wanted to find a cure for me..." Ivy smiled a sad smile.

„I guess that brought her in this whole mess with HFF...But that is not my story to tell.. Ask her when you get her back to us..."

„Hey you little greedy pig, did you just eat the whole damn pizza? That was family size" Ivy said disbelievingly looking at a Kenzi sprawled on the whole couch rubbing her belly.

„Hey I'm talking to you" Ivy picked up a pillow directly throwing it at Kenzi, hitting her in the face. The girl jumped up.

„Did you just throw a pillow at me? Ooooooh this means war missy" the attacked growled jokingly, arming herself with a pillow.

„mercyyyyyy" Ivy cried, hiding behind the couch.

Bo just shook her head smiling. It was astonishing how fast the two can turn a serious situation in a hilarious one.

* * *

„So.. do we got something on the docs hiding place?" Kenzi asked letting herself fall on the bed. They were going to sleep in Laurens old room.

„No... just that it is dangerous... which is totally awesome...god." The room was radiating Laurens aura and it was making the succubus giddy. Overflowing her senses. Supressing her glowing eyes she took another deep breath.

„Let's catch some shut eye and then we see. The city seems out of question right now."

„I still can't believe that the morrigan pulls something like this through and is succesful.. And Lauren being THE public enemy... badass I have to admit, but... something isn't right.."

„I know" Bo sighed.

„We will find her and solve this fucked up case BoBo" Kenzi hugged her best friend from behind, putting her chin on her shoulder.

„I hope..."

„Hey remember: Dum spiro spero. Wasn't that Laurens motto?"

„You're right." Bo smiled a little.

„I'm always right mama bear if you didn't notice before..." she grinned.

Bo's eyes were fixed on a picture of younger Lauren and Nadia. The looked so beautiful and happy together... Lauren was wearing BDUs, aviator glasses on her nose, her hair pulled into a tight pony tail. Sleeves pulled up to her elbows, showing the muscles in her arms flexing, holding a smiling brunette tight. Bo had to admit that Lauren looked so incredibly sexy in this outfit, she was almost wetting her pantys just looking. The imagination if peeling her out of the uniform seemed so promising and hot.

The Lauren in the picture seemed different. Carefree and happy holding Nadia tightly. The curly haired woman was wearing just a tank top, a camera hanging around her neck, fashionable glasses in her hair. Eyes gleaming of happiness.

Her heart clenched remembering when she saw those eyes the last time. Begging her to kill her. Laurens heart wrenching sobs clinging to the lifeless body Bo just had stabbed. She felt sick. _I had to... there was no other choice... the garuda... but... they look so... so happy and.. and perfect... What have I done? _Tears started welling in her eyes. This was a fucked up world.

„Whoa... look at this" Kenzi exclaimed holding up a black velvet box, a ring sparkling inside. Oh god no...

„_For giving my life a meaning._.."

„She.. she wanted to ask her." Ivy was standing at the door, startling the two women in the process.

„She wanted to marry Nadia. She prepared everything. She wanted to ask her when they returned from the Congo...I liked her... She lived with us for some time... I... miss her" Ivy sighed, rubbing away a single tear that had formed.

Bo felt like her heart was ripped in to pieces. Yes. This was really a fucked up world.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I wasn't and I'm still not sure if it was the right idea to put this chapter in here. I don't know... it's a little to sappy? I'd like to know your opinion if I should leave it her or if I... fucked up ;)

**Chapter 8**

Ivy entered the room, joining Bo on the bed. „She's probably going to kill me when she finds out, but... here" Ivy held up a DVD a sad smile flashing over her face.

„What's that?"

„A DVD dumbass" Ivy stated.

„I can see that" the sucubus grumbled.

„Why were you asking then?" Kenzi smirked.

„God.. you two deserve each other..."

Kenzi and Ivy smirked bumping fists, but then Ivys face changed and got serious.

„After the letter you read... well... there was another one. It came today..This DVD was inside. I don't really know what's on it, but... well... I'm not supposed to give it to you now..." Ivys voice was getting quiter.

„What do you mean by _now_?" Bo asked.

„She... she wanted me to give it to you in the case... well... if everything goes wrong... If she dies..." Ivy sighed her eyes watering up.

Bo gulped, taking the DVD in her hand that simply read_ For my beloved Bo_ in Laurens neat handwriting. _Beloved_. Bo smiled absentminded, gently touching the word.

„And why are giving this to me now then?" Bo asked puzzled.

„Actually... I'm hoping that... well... maybe you find some clues of her whereabouts. I have no idea what it is, just... I love my sister so much... I can't lose her... She... She's my only family left... please Bo... please find her, I miss her so much...Ever since..." Tears were trickling down her eyes.

„I will find her. I lover her too, you know? I've messed up in the past and I have to make it right this time. Wherever she is, even if it costs my life, I will bring her back. I promise" Bo squeezed Ivys shoulder.

„Thanks...I..." Ivy slowly stood up and dried her tears. Taking a last gulp she picked up a pillow and again hit Kenzi with it.

"Ouch... what is it with you and pillows? some strange kind of fetish?"

"Well... you should know, being the queen of the pillow fights" Ivy said showing Kenzi her tongue.

„Come on slowpoke I want a rematch in Streetfighter. Guille still wants to beat up your tiny ass"

„I'm so gonna win. Ryu will wipe the floor with you"

„Well... maybe you'd have a chance when you stop spamming your Hadoukens all the time.. You know that's really predictable..."

„Burn up the oven and put on the Kettle, we need lots of coffee and cookies bitch" Kenzi smiled and followed Ivy out of the room.

Bo stared a moment at the closed door, listening to the leaving footsteps until she stood up and put the DVD in the player sitting in the corner of the room. The Tv flickered to live, showing a great part of Laurens cleavage, seemingly fumbling with the camera.

„Nice..." Bo breathed through her teeth.

„Stop it Bo, this is serious and you stare at my cleavage.." the blond on screen said grinning. Busted...literally. Lauren knew her just too well.

She looked so different, so casual. She only wore a tight, white tanktop and tight fitting blue jeans showing just a bit of stomach. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, single strands hanging in her face. No make up, but she was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She looked so... real.

„God I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm not even sure if you'll ever going to see this or even want to. I hurt you. I can understand if you... if you hate me." she took a deep breath.

„Ok, I have to do this a little faster" she looked at her watch. „I don't have much time left"

„I don't really know where to start. In my head it all made more sense..." she sighed.

„I'm scared Bo... I just hope I didn't make a mistake. Ok.. when you see this, I probably either fucked up or succeeded and died a martyr in a great sacrificing move. I hope for the latter. I won't lie to you. I don't believe to come out of this alive. That's the reason for this DVD. There is so much I want to tell you... So much I wished to show you, to experience with you. It hurts that it will never be. That we will never have the picket fence and the 2,5 kids. We will never grow old together, not that was ever a possibility. It would have been me growing old and wrinkly, while you would be looking as beautiful like on the first day we met. I would have never been enough for you Bo. You deserve more and I hope you'll find your happiness. I never stopped loving you and I'm happy about the time we had, no matter how short it was, you showed me how to love again, to fight for what you believe in. Thank you Bo"

A single tear was trickling down Laurens face. Her voice was wavering. Bo's heart stung now crying on her own. She wanted that future with Lauren, no matter how short it may be in her long life span, they would make the best out of it. She would love Lauren till the end and she would still be the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, not caring about wrinkles. She would fight for Lauren, their future.

„What have you gotten yourself into Lauren? What are you doing? Where are you?" the brunette desperately asked the screen.

„I don't know where they are taking me and who they really are" Ok now she was scaring her. It was like Lauren knew what she was saying.

„I only know that they are researching probably on Fae. Humans who are experimenting on Fae. They are dangerous as far as I could find out. I'm not talking about some lunatics believing in fairy tales. They are professional. Don't try to avenge me. Don't do anything stupid. I'm doing this to protect you all. I'm sorry that I didn't survive... God that sounds horrible..." She rolled her eyes in her typical manner.

„This is a goodbye. Forever. That's depressing enough... On this DVD there are also the coordinates and code number for a locker. You will find all my notes, my research, my accomplishments there. On Paper and usb sticks. Give it to Dr. Alexander Engelmann. A german scientist I used to work with. He is the only one I can imagine who is capable to continue my research. He is Fae, but human friendly. He is working for centuries to improve their health. You can trust him. He will help you with your serum."

Typical. Always thinking about the others. Why couldn't she be selfish just once? Let someone else risk their lives.

„Before I start...I... want you to know who I really am. Well... or better who I was... god... I wish I could have told you myself... I had so much time but never... I was just so afraid Bo. I NEVER talk about my past. It's something that hurts so much. I try to forget. I'm not that person anymore. Well... maybe I am, but only with you. So before I will tell you..." Lauren stood up, walking out of the screen, her voice becoming distant.

„Promise me you don't laugh, I still can't believe that I'm about to do this. I'm not 19 anymore... Cheesy Lori, you are waaaay to cheesy. silly girl..." The blond began talking to herself and looked utterly cute doing so.

„Where is it... I was sure I... aaaah there you are" after a few minutes Lauren finally returned with... with an acustic guitar in hand.

„Wha..." Bo was surprised to say the least. She didn't know that the blond owned an instrument.

The doctor was now sitting on her couch fumbling with the guitar, carefully stroking over the body. „hmm.. haven't played you for a long time my old friend" she mumbled.

„I hope that I still know how to... And now I'm nervous... Why am I nervous? Why am I even doing this? Being romantic? You are dead when she sees this... Dead..." now she was talking to herself, the heavy weight of her decision pulling her down. A dry laugh escaped her lips. She shook her head, composing herself.

„I used to play... Seems that girls love when you play... well... add an uniform... I guess that I could have made a succubus competition and probably won..." She grinned, but the grin was tainted with sadness.

„I broke many girls hearts, I guess boys too... Never really cared for love until Nadia... Well...let's not talk about that... I want to play something for you. I promise you, I don't just want to get into your pants... Probably difficult considering I'm dead... I should stop saying this... Please don't laugh. I probably sound horrible or just silly and the song I chose..."

„Erm... less talking more singing, hmm?"

She took one deep breath before her skillful fingers started stroking the strings. No mishap. It was wonderful. Lauren was talented with her fingers. Bo knew from her very own experience and blushed at the thought of it. The melody sounded familiar. With every new note the blond grew more confident. Confident to start to sing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

And again her eyes were tearing up. Bo had never heard Lauren sing before. It was kinda rough but had a soft touch in it. She couldn't believe that she was actually singing for her, nobody ever had before.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

Then tell me. Tell me who you are. What has the world done to you?

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Brief flashes of her and Laurens past flashed in front of her eyes. The first time they had made love, the time she found out about Nadia, the fight against the garuda, committing to her at hecuba, many passionate nights and eventually break up and how broken she had looked.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Lauren silently ended the song, tears now openly falling from her eyes. Hands shaking, voice wavering.

Bo had stopped the video for a short time. She grabbed for the pillow that surprisingly still smelled like Lauren and breathed in her scent. Her heart hurt. She was crying miserably. Clutching the pillow tightly against her chest she was rocking back and forth.

„I will get you back alive. I will... I will..." she whispered between sobs. „I promise my love"

A/N:2 Well... what do you think? should I continue the video or cut the crap out as a whole? I'm really not sure about this one.. It seems so ooc and... erm, well your decision, keep on going or not? If I continue... well... Laurens gonna tell Bo.. erm who she is.. a little about her past, why she took on the name Lauren Lewiss, something like that. For those who don't recognize the song: Goo Goo Dolls with Iris. Had this stupid idea for this chapter while driving around in my car... I'm way to emotional xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

„Dr. Beattie, I'm glad you could make it so fast." Dr. Taft said a smug smile plastering his face.

„You more or less summoned me. I guess there isn't much choice behind sending an armored guard to take me." the blond doctor hissed.

„Summon? No I just merely asked for your expertise dr. I'm sorry that David here made the wrong impression. I am actually sorry to disturb you to such an ungodly hour, but we got an... emergency"

Beattie cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

„We caught a trespasser. Someone was sneaking around the manor, presumably Fae. It took 5 of my man to catch him. I want you to treat his wounds and find out what kind of Fae he is."

„And after the ordeal you put me through it has to be me, without being able to sleep at least for a little bit?"

„Like I said before. I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience, but I want to keep the security breach low profile and I repeat: I need your expertise. I have some bright minds gathered, but dealing directly with Fae? They don't have... well they can't grasp what is really important."

„And you trust me with this because? I'm not going to kill so meaningless again Isaac" she growled.

„I trust you because you pledged you allegiance the moment you pulled the trigger. When I can make you kill, I don't think there will be problem you treating a Fae to actually heal them. And before thinking to do anything stupid... Rememer. One phone call.."

„Noticed."

She stood tall, her former slumped shoulder were wide and confident. She couldn't allow herself to look weak anymore, even when she felt empty inside. Her look was cold and stoic. Dr. Speculum like Kenzi called her once. Her face was emotionless and professional. She was Karen. The fighter.

It took all her strength to keep her posterior when she walked through block E. The sight send chills through her body. Her stomach tightened into a knot when she neared the door at the end of the aisle. The dreadful room. Empty eyes still haunting her, her hand (which was wrapped in a cast fortunately now) was still throbbing, her arms still burned, but it was a welcome distraction from her hollow insides and the pain residing where once her heart was. The bloodied bandages reminded her that she was still alive and not just a zombie vacant of any feelings.

Her head bound forward she strode along the cells, ignoring the screams and boring stares of the inmates.

The door. Finally. The room was cleaned, no indication of what happened mere hours before. Karen wondered where they discarded the body. Another chill went down her spine.

Taft indicated her to follow through another door. They entered an examination room similar to the ones she worked in while still in her residency. A curtain was pulled around the bed or table that was probably behind it.

„Well... then let's see what we have here" her voice was tired when she pulled open the curtain. Her breath stocked when she saw who was bound to the bed.

„Dyson..." She breathed shocked. What was he doing here? Did they find out what was happening here? Were they maybe even looking for her?

„Urgh...Lauren?" The wolf grumbled slowly gaining conciousness.

„Do you know each other?" Taft cocked an eyebrow.

„I was their chief medical officer. I know almost every Light Fae in this area. That is my job and detective Thornwood and my ways occasionally crossed concerning certain cases. So yes I know who he is, but have no personal relationship with him."

„I KNEW. I always told her not to trust you... So they are right. Because of you Kenzi is in danger. Traitor, fucking traitor" Dyson struggled with his shackles to no avail. His canines were extending, eyes glowing.

„Sedate him" Karen said coldly and seconds later Dysons vision turned black when he slumped back into the bed.

„Impressiv doctor..." Taft said.

„He was posing a danger" The feeling that pumped through her body having power over the wolf for once scared her. It was oddly satisfactory.

„You can go now. I have everything under control, nothing that I can't handle. You all should get some sleep" Her tone was cold.

Taft nodded. „I trust you with this. Oh and Karen... Don't disappoint me, that wouldn't suit your pretty face"

Karen gulped down the threat. Dyson wouldn't be out for very long. His fast metabolism would be getting rid of the sedative in a few minutes. She looked at the half naked body of Dyson who was just wearing some awfully tight fitting scrub pants. She suspected he was strolling around in his wolf, so why did they need her opinion of what kind of Fae he was?

She took a moment taking in the features of the wolf. It wasn't her cup of tea, but she could admit that she got what Bo saw in him. His features were strong, his muscles hard. He was... manly in every way.

Dysons words were echoing in her head. What did he mean with traitor? Why was Kenzi in danger? What happened in the short time outside?

* * *

His head pounded when he slowly gained conciousness. He opened his eyes, blinking and directly looking in the eyes of the blond doctor. Her eyes looked tired and red. Dark rings under eyes that looked as cold as he ever had seen them. Something wasn't right with her. She smelled of blood and distress.

„What the hell..." he growled.

„You are awake... good... thank god. I feared they injected something else. You were out for longer than I expected."

„What kind of game do you play traitor?" he growled again.

„Please Dyson... please calm down. I can explain everything, but we don't have time right now."

„Like I would listen to you, traitor. How could you do this after all the Fae did for you?" He spat.

„For me? You mean TO me... You are right how could I forget the one time they cursed my girlfriend and tricked me to work for them... did I say work? I mean being enslaved. It was really fun to be treated like dirt and the occasional stay in the dungeon. Oh and the Fridays. Don't forget the Fridays. It was always a pleasure to be beaten into pulp by my guards. You are right, how could I even consider turning my back on those who mistreated and disrespected me the whole time? Silly silly me." She poured her anger, her disappointment, her pain of all those years in every word.

„So you are doing this to her because your pride is hurt? Do you have any idea how heart broken she is? Do you even care that she is moving heaven and hell to find you? Are you proud that you have played her the whole time?" He almost yelled through gritted teeth.

She just pulled her mouth into tight smile and lashed out hitting him full force in the face with her uninjured fist.

„Don't you ever dare questioning my love...my loyalty to her. I warn you"

„Or what? You gonna hit me with a stick?" he smirked.

She was boiling inside, every rational thought leaving her mind. She wasn't Lauren anymore, she didn't swallow every shit anymore. She lost her innocence. She was Karen now and Karen didn't care, didn't hold back.

„I've studied your kind _wolf _. I know every tiny weakness... I know ways to inflict pain in your body you never thought you were capable of feeling. Don't challenge me. Especially not when you are lying bound before me, me being the only one to release you." Dyson was shocked by the aggressive manner of the doctor. Her eyes were glowing dangerously, every kindness gone. What ever happened to her must have changed her completely.

She leaned down, her breath tickling his ear. „listen to me. This is big. Bigger than your stupid little dog brain can comprehend." she poked his head.

„I'm here to stop something that could cause a war. A war between humans and Fae, light and dark."

„You are too late doctor. The war already started and you are the enemy number one"

Her heart stopped beating for a moment.

„No..."

„Yes. Because of you I might add. Torturing innocent, defenseless Fae? That's even below your standards.."

„I.. wha.. I don't know what you are talking about..."

„Hmm.. blowing of Annayas head? Bells ringing?"

„What makes you so sure that it was me?"

Dyson grinned sardonically. „I'm a wolf..."

* * *

A/N: So this was the next chappy. Hope you liked. It's a little short but I wanted to cut it here, because I need to get to Bo first before I continue this. I decided to use a little bit from the show. If you wonder why I am writing Karen... Well... She really isn't Lauren at the moment, she seems OOC but it's just a reaction too what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Heeeeeey People :) Next chappy, more of the vid. Sorry about so much monologue, wanted to wrap up a bit about Lauren..Karen... erm... the docs past. It's more an information dump I have the feeling... hmmm.. Well.. again thanks for your kind reviews guys. You make me continue this and make me smile every time I read them. I'm sorry that the chapters are a little short at the moment, but they'll become longer again. Promise.

**Chapter 10**

„Guille wins" boomed out of the TV.

„That's 22:4 in favor to me" Ivy grinned, doing a little victory dance still sitting on the couch.

„Not fair, I don't know how, buuuut you are cheating girl. Big time." huffed Kenzi, throwing the controller onto the couch.

„When you have to stay inside all the time, can't do sports or just run around the woods like the other kids you have to find something else to do in your free time... Lori gave me a SNES for christmas many years ago. That was when my gaming „career" started." her smile was sad, remembering all the times she envied the other kids, being able to play outside, to have a normal childhood, while she just couldn't. Her sister tried her best to keep her company, to make her feel normal, but still...

"Don't play the pity card with me. That doesn't work. I lived on the streets so I don't have so much experience, since a homeless person usually doesn't have a TV or something..." Kenzi looked sad.

"I'm sorry Kenzi.. I didn't..." Before Ivy could continue Kenzi grinned.

"See sickgirl? It just makes feel bad when you start telling you sad stories..."

They were sitting in silence for a few minutes until Kenzi asked: „So you have any idea what's on that DVD?"

Ivy shook her head. „No. I didn't watch it and if I have to guess? Well... I don't know any person that is as secretive as my sister. She's not really predictable... Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that big brain of hers." she let out a big sigh.

„I know what you mean... Urm... Are you allright? I know we had quite the workout in the game, but you are sweating for real and.. look kinda pale." Kenzi looked with concerned eyes at her newfound friend.

„Ivy?, Hotpants Jr.?" she waved her hand infront of Ivys eyes, but the brunette clutched at her chest, her breathing was labored. Sweat trickling down her forehead.

„Pills... above the sink. Kitchen" she muttered, visibly in pain. The attacks were always sudden, but usually not as painful like this.

Kenzi didn't waste any time and sprinted in the kitchen, fetching the pills and some water. Hopefully it would help.

Ivys vision was blurry, her heart felt like it was about to explode into a million pieces. The pain spread through her body, crawling along her arms, hurting like a thousand needles were injecting themselves into her skin. Fingers became numb.

* * *

It had taken Bo a pretty long time to put herself enough together to continue watching only to crumble again when Lauren started to talk about her father. She was full of adoration, but the pain flickered all knowingly in her eyes. The blond was partially breaking down recalling the day her father had died. It was painful to watch. The stoic doctor who always held her strong façade, looked like a tiny and lost girl missing her father. She must have bottled up the feelings or the outbreak after all these years wouldn't have been so heart wrenching.

She finally had started to talk about her recruitment

„I was young... stupid... naïve... idealistic. I never thought about the repercussions then. All I saw was the potential, the potential to change the world into something better, the potential to help millions of sick people. I thought... I thought that we were making a difference. I had been so blind. The chance to maybe cure my sister... My wonderful babysister... made me oblivious to everything else... God Ivy... please tell her how sorry I am... I promised, but I wasn't good enough...Take care of her. It's all I'm asking. She is wonderful, but... don't tell her this, but I know how alone she always feels... You'd like her... I guess she and Kenzi would get along pretty well..." Bo had to smile how right Lauren was with her assumption. Lauren returned to her first topic.

„The first year was amazing. I just finished my residency and then so much still to learn, to research. They always said it was for the greater good. It was for freedom... Everything was harmless at the beginning, but then they looked for voluntaries. It was ok... we never tested anything we weren't sure about it would work. We made incredible progress in medicine. We almost found the holy grail so to say...

And then... then we started to experiment on... on creatures. Animals I've never seen before, gigantic and small, sometime with incredible abilities... It turned out we were experimenting on underfae... I just recently put the pieces together. Stupid... So fucking stupid. No wonder we were wanted criminals and that one researcher after another seemingly disappeared. They were hunted. I've been hunted by Fae, I just didn't know by then. Since I'm working for Hale I had more freedom to look deeper into it. Apparently not all who disappeared were killed. Some promising ‚humans' were _recruited_ by the Fae.

I never knew the head of HFF, nobody really seemed to know, but... but I have a suspicion.

They changed a lot over the time. Someday they were looking for people to infiltrate research labs, politics and military. I've done work in some companies I'm not proud of today, did this I wasn't aware of since shortly. I have to make this right...

„I gave up everything I stood for the moment I joined HFF, the worst thing is that I wasn't aware of it until it was to late. My military career was long over when I fully committed to HFF. I've managed to work both for a long time, but... my mind was so engrossed with the possible breakthroughs, eventually healing Ivy that I forgot every caution, every rational thought... It was too late and I was too deep into it when I came to my senses. colleagues were disappearing and I knew I had to go. Healers Freedom Front may have sound stupid, but... Well... 2 days ago I found out what it really stood for... Human Front against Fae... Still a very stupid name but... They knew Bo... the knew about the Fae then, but I didnt...

I ran away, leaving everything behind. Changing my names, personalities, looks like some dirty pants. Always on the edge, afraid to be caught someday, to not be fast enough once. It was exciting for some time, but most of the time it was tiresome. Sleep was rare, housing sparse... Well.. you of all people should know how it is to on the run, to not trust anyone, to... to be disgusting by yourself... You just acted because of your nature, but me? I chose to be monster... I've hurt without knowing, people died because of my research... It can not be excused... god..." Was that really how she felt? A monster?

„Oh Lauren... you are no monster... You're not perfect, you made mistakes, but you are no monster for doing what you believed in..." Bo whispered against the screen. She knew it was stupid, she knew Lauren couldn't hear her, but she couldn't help herself.

„I've ventured along the Amazonas for some time. Helping the people as best as I could, but I felt hollow inside. Numb. I've broke many hearts but I didn't care. Fucked every pretty girl I saw just to feel anything. Wasn't really working...I was so pathetic..." She closed her eyes for a moment, pinching her nose before she continued talking, her hands doing her usual nervous explaining.

„The first chance I had, I landed in Afghanistan. Certain to help the troops. It was the reason I signed up for actually and I neglected, kicked my heritage with feet. My father wouldn't be proud of me. Not after what I did. I wanted at least to do something good, something to ease his anger. It was unexpectedly easy for me to get there under a wrong identity. But I was a certified military doctor. I trained for years. They didn't asked, so I just landed there.

Before I reached camp... An attack... Car bomb. Don't remember much just... just the loud boom. Pain... then darkness." Lauren gulped, nervously playing with her top, not looking into the camera.

„I woke up in a clinique. Alone, sore, but relatively unhurt. I thought they'd patched me up, that I've been far enough away from the explosion. I was surprised, but didn't ask much because I was just... happy? I remember a black, stoic man sitting beside my bed when I woke up. He didn't say much only.. only that Karen Beattie was declared dead and that it should stay that way. I didn't really understand, but agreed. Staging my death would set me free, I was able to live a life... Just..It wasn't... It wasn't staged. God... How do you say something like this?" her voice was wavering. Bo had a bad feeling.

„Oh god.. please don't... don't say..." Bo begged.

„I... I died...Was dead... I found out a year ago... The bomb ripped me into pieces.. I.. I saw.. saw the pictures in.. in the Ashs archives... I don't know how or why but... They... they revived me. ME...That was why the Ash was there, I didn't know.. I" Bo could see how hard it was for her to talk about it and all she wanted to do was to wrap the blond in her arms, cooing sweat words into her ear.

Bo was crying. Lauren had died...Had actually, really, totally been dead... That was big...Much...

„I never told anyone... Who would even believe that story? I'm still not really believing it myself..." She looked at her watch sighing.

„Time is fleeting... Dammit... I stayed in Afghanistan. The Ash must have arranged something for me to return to the camp. At least I think so, because there weren't any questions who I was or where I was coming from. From that day on I was Lauren Lewis... Why I chose that name you may ask... Lauren... Lauren was my grams name and my middle name. Probably the reason why Ivy is calling me Lori to this day on. I always liked my middle name... And Lewis... Because of my father. Major Louis Bradford Beattie..." the blond smiled sadly.

* * *

„Ivy I've got..." Kenzi stopped for a second in her tracks looking at the spasming form of Ivy.

„Oh shit... shit shit shit shit..." Kenzi was muttering under breath. She didn't know what she should do. Throwing the pills in? no she would choke on it or wouldn't she?

Ivys body stopped moving and a cold chill went through Kenzis spine. An ambulance wouldn't be fast enough. Kenzi felt for a pulse.

„Oh fucking shit..." Her hands were shaking. She needed help, pronto.

With all her force she started to yell „BOOOOOOOO!" she only hoped the succubus was able to bring her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hey...Hi.. well... don't hit me after you read this... pretty please? Dunno where that chapter came from... Yeah... I'm a sick sick person...Still, enjoy and comment. Reviews makes the heart grow fonder :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

„That's astonishing. Wow...I... I can't believe that we did it..."

„No dr. Beattie. YOU did it. I knew you would find the final puzzle piece. You are marvelous and the best researcher I have ever seen." Tafts smile was genuine and proud when he looked at the beaming doctor. The hug surprised him, but it was pleasant. He breathed in her scent and devoured it in his nostrils. Soon...

„We can cure so many diseases, alter our lifespans we..." she couldn't believe that she was so excited, so happy about this discovery. They killed, they tortured for this, but her mind... Her mind only saw the possibilities, the many lives they could save. What were a few Fae lives to thousands of human ones? Why should she care about the creatures who mistreated her for years, who pulled her in this world of wonders and misery. This was her chance to help HER people for once. Why should she help those who declared her the public enemy, who declared humanity terrorists?

_Because Dad would have helped and never killed the innocent._

_Because you swore an oath._

_Because you are not like this._

_Because of her..._

The plan.. She DID have a plan, just got sidetracked with the breakthrough, but she had to admit that it would play into her favour. What she needed was Taft's trust and it seemed she was gaining it the moment she drugged Dyson. Step by step. His rough words hurt her and as much as she would have liked to keep him here a little while longer to... test his wolf, she knew she had to free him so he could warn the others, set up an army maybe, destroy this godforsaken facility, which would mean her ultimate death. A sacrifice she had to make, this had to be gone, no matter how many good things could grow out of this place the price was too high. It was too high, was it? Ivy could lead a normal life... Children all around the world... Human children. The chattel could evolve...

„Dr. Karen Beattie, still looking hot as hell in a labcoat. Still turning every ones head around?" Karen turned around looking in deep blue eyes. A brunette was leaning at the door frame. Her figure was athletic, her features beautiful. Sensual lips formed into a smirk. The room was empty all the occupants must have left while she was deep in her thoughts.

„Miranda?" she asked baffled.

„Are we back to Miranda? I remember the last time we saw eachother you called me Miri... Well or you rather screamed that name." Her grin was wide and Karen couldn't help but blush.

„Are you really blushing? The Karen I knew would have thrown some flirty are snarky remark in my face. Cute.. really cute" Miranda stepped closer, curling a strand of Karens blond hair around her finger. The blond took a step back, but the other woman followed. Another step and she bumped against a wall. Since when was Miranda so intimidating? Sex was oozing out of every pore of her. What happened to the geeky lab assistent she knew years ago? Why was she petrified?

A soft finger traced her jaw line and then she felt it. The familiar feeling, the warm pulsing running through her body, settling in her crotch. She couldn't help herself when a moan escaped her.

„Wha...What are you doing..? Who...who are you?" her question came out more like a moan.

„I'm still Miranda... I guess... but different. Don't you feel what I'm doing? Tell me... what am I?" Her voice was sensual, soft and dripping of sex when she whispered in Karens ear. Another pulse made her knees go wobbly, her vision blurry.

„A... Succubus... but how...?" Her voice was shaking. She tried to fight the effects, but it got more and more difficult. Her mind got hazy, the thought, the urge to do whatever the other woman wanted her to do got stronger. _Please her, do whatever she wants... _Her thoughts were frightening her. Bo had never pulsed her so continually. She only used small doses to tease her, but never used it to make her do anything. So this was how it felt like? she tried to grasp her scientific mind around it, but wasn't really succesful when a hand cupped her jeans clad ass. Usually she would have pushed Miranda away, yelled into her face how she dared to do this, but she couldn't

„Well... an experiment went wrong... I'm not Fae if you are about to ask that...Transformation didn't work completely..." she planted a kiss on the neck of the blond, triggering a whimper. They were trying to make humans Fae?

„I'll live a short human life... Will get sick like every other person..." The hand on Karens jaw moved, drawing circles around her clavicle.

„But I can do this neat... charming thingy..." she sent another pulse into the blonds body, almost making her slump down. Her whole body was tingling with want. Want that didn't came from her.

„I have an effect on people... Can make them do what ever I want..." she smirked pressing her lips on Karens, teasing them with her tongue while her hand squeezed her behind.

„mmmmhhhm... yummy and your ass feels so good..." the brunette moaned. Karen felt disgusted by herself, she would have never done this willingly, would have never done this to Bo. Eventhough they were technically on a break and she had no control over the situation right now, she felt like she was cheating on her. She was a captive in her own mind, hammering against the boundaries, trying to break free, but every try was rewarded with another pulse. No control... She was restricted to only watch. Aroused and disgusted, begging to stop and to continue at the same time. She felt so helpless. So this was the reason Succubae were usually so feared and powerfull. She started to understand... And Miranda wasn't even a real succubus if she could trust what the other had said.

She wasn't sure why she was a silent bystander, why there was still a sane and clear thought in her head. It was common knowledge for her that a succubus victim didn't realize what was happening to them. That it was pure bliss and they didn't remember afterwards. She hoped she would forget...

„Let me demonstrate you..." she pulsed her again. A deep throaty moan escaped Karens lips. Her body was goo, aching for a release.

„Stay" Miranda ordered like she was a dog, while she got to the door closing and locking it. The blond doctor had a bad feeling about this, she wished her assumption wasn't right, while her body hoped for the opposite. Obedient like a puppet on a string she stood there. Waiting.

Miranda stopped a few metres infront of Karen, slowly licking her lips, while her eyes roamed over the blonds body.

„You know... I have... have these urges. I feel so sexual like never before. It's in my blood, begging for release. I was shy... a geek and then... then you came, swept me of my feet, made me feel things I never thought I was capable of. God you were incredible and then you just dumped me. Broke my heart and fucked the next girl... It was just a game for you..wasn't it? Whoring yourself into the bed of every pretty girl? Spoiling them for anyone else? You never saw what you did.. you left a trail of broken hearts behind. Do you have any idea how it feels being used?"

Karen wanted to say yes, because she did. She wasn't aware of the damage she must have dealt in the past, but she had her fair share of being used to. Beaten, abused and disrespected weren't foreign for her. She wanted to answer but her lips were like glued together.

„I wanted to be someone else, something better to be worth your attention. The attention of the great Dr. Karen Beattie. Mastermind, genius, sex goddess... When they looked for volunteers I was the first to raise her hand. But now... now I'm a slave to my desires. My blood feels hot, my body screams for sex. I can't control it..."

„I can help you Miri..." Her thoughts went to the injections for Bo. They should work, maybe bring the old Miranda back.

„Oh... I bet you can.." a wicked grin formed on her lips. That wasn't good...

„Strip. I want to see you. See if you still are so... delicious like once" the want dripped down her lips.

Karens hands trembled. No.. this was wrong, wrong wrong wrong... Stop... She had to fight it, but she couldn't.

The labcoat fell to the floor, followed by her shirt.. jeans... Standing only in her underwear she wanted to cover herself up, but her body didn't move the way she wanted. Instead her hands were opening the clasp of her bra, slowly sliding of the straps of her shoulders until the garment sailed to the floor. Her breasts were visibly showing that it was cold.

Miranda was sucking on her fingertips. She enjoyed the show. „Now put the labcoat back on"

Karen did as she was told. A little cover... Hungry lips crashed into hers, dragging them open with a sloppy tongue, hands groping unceremoniously her breasts and ass, pulling her into the brunette. It wasn't even slightly comparable with Bo's skillful moves. Miranda let go of her bottom lip with a loud pop, eyes dangerously glowing blue.

„Down" Miranda grumbled, pulsing her again. Hands roughly grabbing her hair yanking her to her knees.

„Open and do what you can do best with your skilled tongue..." The next pulse made her almost come undone. Miranda hadn't the control. Karen didn't know what to feel or think. She obeyed having lost every ounce of free will. Submissive to the breaking point.

Quickly she opened the button and pulled down the zipper infront of her. Sliding panties and jeans down in one tug. A heavy musky scent filled her nostrils when she leaned in. Bo. She thought about her beautiful girlfriend, about her heartwarming smile, her deep love for her. It was fairly easy to let her mind slip away from what was actually happening. She was a prisoner. Her body was maybe betraying her, but her feelings, her inner mind would never be taken over. The grunts were a sound in the distant. Hands were gripping fistfulls of hair, but she didn't feel a thing.

She didn't remember how she got to her room. What happened was just a distant memory. No not even a real memory.

Again she was sitting inside her shower. The water was cold by now. An empty bottle of mouthwash was lying infront of the shower. The taste had to go away somehow. Only now her mind was returning to it's former self. Muscles sore and shaking. She never thought Miranda being capable of something like this. It must be the hunger driving her insane. She had no training, no experience, no control. Her nervous system wasn't made for being a succubus. She missed the Fae genes. You couldn't just swap somebodies genes. That wasn't possible. Even the idea turning humans into Fae... She had to stop them. No matter what. Nobody was allowed to play god. No Fae and no human.

„Stop crying girl. Get up. You shouldn't feel like this. You shouldn't even remember." she said to herself, standing up.

She changed her dripping wet bandages and got dressed. A new determination gleamed in her eyes. She petted Mr. Cuddles inhaling Bo's scent. „I can do it" she whispered.

A knock. At this time? Please not Miranda...

She cautiously opened the door.

„Isaac?"

„Can I come in?"

„Why? it's... late..."

„Please, I just want to celebrate our breakthrough. I even brought some champagne" He held up a bottle and two glasses.

Karen sighed. „Ok.. come on in."

**A/N2**: Don't hit me... At first I wanted to make Miranda an ally but... but Karen/Lauren needed another push. So... Hope I didn't fuck the story up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bo immediately stopped the recording and rushed downstairs. „Kenzi I warn you. If this is another... Oh shit" Her eyes fell on the lifeless body of Ivy and Kenzi kneeling infront of her crying.

„I... I don't know what happened...One second... one second we were playing and then.. then suddenly she started to sweat and... and her breathing... and... I ran to get her pills, but... she was spasming and now..." the goth girl was hysterically rambling. She'd never seen her adopted sister so distraught.

„Did you.. erm.. did you give her her medicine?" Bo started to panic. She didn't know what to do. Usually she just called Lauren whenever they had any medical problem but that was out of the question.

„She's not breathing Bo, how should she swallow that stuff?" Kenzi asked with tearful eyes.

„We... I..." the brunette was clueless. She frantically strolled around the room, hands pulling at strands of hair.

„Ambulance?" she tried again. She wouldn't let her loves sister die. Laurens babysister, her only family, dammit.

„Too far away..."

„Why the fuck is she living so far away from the hospital when she is so sick?"

„What about CPR?"

„I don't know how... you?"

„No... I wish Lauren was here... dammit..."

„Bo do something... Her heart isn't beating." sobbed Kenzi tightly holding the girls hand.

„I'm no fucking doctor, I only know how to heal by fucking people. I'm the one who is taking lives not the other way around. I'm draining people." the succubus hissed. She hated being helpless. There had to be anything she could do. What would Lauren do? _Something highly complicated. She'd probably brew some stuff out of the usual kitchen stuff or the things she always kept in her bag..._

Kenzi stopped weeping for a moment and looked at her. Her eyes brightened. „That's it"

The brunette just looked at her questioningly. „What? You want me to suck her dry?"

„Sometimes you are way more stupid then you look... Remember Dyson?"

It slowly dawned on her what Kenzi was talking about. „But... she is human and she is not wounded... I don't know Kenz..." She was scared. What if she did anything wrong? She couldn't live with THAT.

„BO!"

Her body shook slightly when she leaned down. Ivys face was covered with sweat, her skin sickingly pale. Carefully she brushed the loose strands of hair from the girls face.

„I hope this works..." she whispered when she hovered a few centimetres over the other womans lips. Bo took a moment to concentrate before she slowly started to breathe some of her chi into Ivy. She felt her lifeforce leaving her, but it wasn't critical. Fortunately it didn't take long when the girls eyes fluttered open. The brunette gasped while sitting up, almost knocking Bo over in the process.

„Thank god..." Bo whispered to herself.

„Pills..." Ivys voice was shaking like her whole body. Kenzi immediately grabbed the discarded pills from the floor and handed them the sick woman who gulped four down without water. Exhausted she slumped down again turning her head to Bo.

„I don't know what you did and I'm not sure that I want to know...but... thanks. I'm... feeling better. I'm sorry that I scared you..." She sounded weak.

„Don't be sorry... Everthings ok... well... will be ok. It's late. Get some sleep. Can you walk?" Bo asked concerned.

„I guess" Ivy put her feet on the ground, lifting herself from the couch. Her legs were shaky, Kenzi catched her when she was about to fall down.

Bo reached for the younger woman and lifted her in her arms. Ivy blushed.

„I... can do it on my own... besides I'm way to heavy..."

„Girl, Bo can take an ogre piggyback and she wouldn't break a sweat."

„You saying I'm as heavy as an oger?" Ivy said with mock hurt.

„Considering Bo's facial expression I'd say heavier..." Kenzi grinned.

Bo just shook her head. Near death experience and the two are bickering like nothing happened. Unbelievable, but she had to admit that it made her smile.

„Enough you two. It's the middle of the night, the day was a hard one. We all get some sleep now, comprende?"

„Yes _mom"_ Both Ivy and Kenzi stuck out her tongue.

„Keep on going girls and I'll lock the xbox somewhere you will never find it"

„Nooooo not our games. You are a mean mean mommy" Kenzi pouted.

* * *

„Wow hotpants got some pretty tight shirts." Kenzi wolfwhistled holding up a very low cut top that didn't seem to cover much skin.

„Kenzi stop digging in her drawers, I warn you if..." Bo started scolding the younger woman who seemed pretty unimpressed by her speech.

„Let's take a look.. what do we have here..." She carefully pulled out what had piqued her interest. she couldn't see from this point what it was but she soon would.

„Come to mommy..." she grinned. It took her only a moment to recognize what she was holding and her smirk vanished instantly from her face.

„Eeew... that's... God I never thought the doc... And I touched... eeeew" Kenzi shrieked, throwing back the leather harness and it's surprisingly big appendage back in the drawer. Cursing under her breath she ran into the bathroom, frantically scrubbing her hands.

„I warned you Kenzi..." Bo said, a slight blush covering her face.

„I thought you were talking about her panties or... I don't know... But a fucking strap on? Really? You knew it was there? I still can't believe...eeew..."

„I didn't know it was there Kenzi, but I know HER and it doesn't really surprise me... You know she is pretty good with that thing. Better than most of the guys..." the succubus smirked, recalling very pleasant memories.

„TMI! That's just... thanks for the image Bobo. Now I'm going to have nightmares" grumbled the shocked girl.

„Stop sulking and come to bed"

„With that thing present? If you think that I'm going to test it with you..."

Bo stopped listening to Kenzis outraged monologue and replayed the scene of Lauren singing again and again and again. Small tears were unknowingly trickling down her cheeks while the lyrics and the sound of her lovers voice sank in.

„Hey Succubitch I#m talkin' to yah"

„What?"

„Whoa... Is that really hotpants singing? dude, she's awesome"

Bo immediately turned the TV off. The DVD was personal, no matter how much she loved and trusted Kenzi, she owed it to Lauren to keep it secret.

„Why are you acting like I caught you watching porn? Ow... oh god... there is bow chic a bow wow on that tape, isn't it?"

„No... different DVD..." Bo mumbled.

„You have a sextape? I have the feeling my whole world is turning upside down concerning the doc..."

* * *

Bo didn't know what time it was, but she was damn sure that it was way to early considering how tired she was. Reluctantly she reached for her ringing phone.

„Hmm... what is it Trick?" a sleepy Bo mumbled.

„Bo. It's Dyson. He's missing." Bo's stomach tightened. A cold feeling crept over her body.

„Missing? What do you mean by missing?"

„He said he had a trace...A clue where Lauren might be. He wanted to take a quick look, but that's hours ago now and his phone is turned off."

„Shit... I wake Kenzi up and get on the way"

„Bo... Hell is breaking loose, humans being hunted and executed. Kenzi isn't save and I'm not sure that you will be. It isn't the best time being unaligned."

„Kenzi is safer with me then somewhere alone and I can't just stay here. I will find Lauren and Dyson too and you won't stop me gramps"

„When I've learned something over the time it is that I can't stop you..." Trick sighed.

„Just please Bo...Don't do anything rash or stupid. We're at a point that can decide the future of the Fae. Don't jeopardize it by only listening to your feelings..."

Bo's voice hardened. „We will be there in about 7hours. Bye" she hung up without waiting for an answer. Trick and the greater good... How furious her own grandfather was able to make her...

„Kenzi. Wake up. We gotta go" the brunette nudged her sleeping companion.

„hmm.. just five more minutes babuschka..." the goth girl mumbled and curled into ball.

„Dyson's gone missing and we may have a clue where Lauren could be, so get your lazy ass out of bed. Pronto" she slapped Kenzis ass for emphasize.

* * *

„Goooood I smell like foul eggs... Seriously Bo?" Kenzi complained sniffing at her clothes.

„What was in that bottle? This is really, really disgusting..." Ivy said wrinkling her nose. They were on their way back home. The Camaro was almost falling into pieces when Bo brought it to it's limit.

„Skunkape..."

„That thing really exists? Where did you get that stuff from and why are we wearing this exclusive eau de toilet again?"

„It makes the Fae believe you are one of them and helps us to get you through the road blocks they erected along the way. Lauren used it to trick those Fae in hecuba and it worked fine..."

„I feel like I have to throw up..." Kenzi whined.

„Me too... Are you Fae usually smelling so... gross?" Ivy asked disgusted.

„No"

„Mommy I need to pee..." Kenzi whined.

„We were making a break just 10 minutes ago."

„But I have to pee now..."

„Bobo I want ice cream..." Ivy cried.

„You're fat enough big ass..." Kenzi nudged the other woman.

„Not true."

„Yes it is"

„No it isn't"

„Yes it is"

„Boooooo Kenzi is mean again."

Bo's knuckles were white when she was gripping the steering wheel full force. It had been amusing for the first few minutes the two were acting like some spoiled children, but the farther they got the more unnerving the situation was for the succubus.

„Stop!" Bo growled loudly. „Just stop for ONE second, ok? How can you act like some brats the whole time, laughing and joking while your sister" she looked at Ivy. „My girlfriend and your..." Bo looked a second at Kenzi considering what to say. „Hotpants... is in great danger and Dyson is missing."

After Bo's outburst there was a moment of silence until Kenzi spoke up.

„We know Bo... We really do... It's just... the way we cope with things..."

* * *

After a way to long car ride they finally reached their destination. The rest of the ride had been pretty quiet, the atmosphere was tense and Kenzi was pissed at Bo for yelling at her like that. She should have known her better than to assume she wouldn't care, the Bo was again the only one who felt the pain, the only one who cared and worried.

The Skunkape worked surprisingly well and they hadn't been discovered the whole way.

„Trick?!" Bo called into the empty Dal. It didn't take long for the barkeeper to appear at the door to his study. The trio strolled to the bar. Bo and Kenzi slumping down on her usual stools while Ivy seated herself on the stool next to Kenzi who already capped a bottle of vodka pouring herself a shot.

„Isn't it a little early for that?"

„You're not my mom" Kenzi snapped.

Trick arched an eyebrow at the unusual snappy behaviour towards Bo.

„Wow you smell like you bathed in a tub of foul eggs..." Trick exclaimed.

„Your breath doesn't smell like a field of flowers either Mr. Garlic." Kenzi was pissed...

Trick just let out a deep sigh, deciding to leave the young human alone for a bit until she had calmed down.

„Who is that girl?" Trick pointed at Ivy.

„Ivy Beattie. Lauren...erm.. Karens sister. I had a bad feeling about leaving her there..."

„Karen?"

„Long story I will tell you when we have time. You said Dyson was missing and that he had a clue where Lauren could be?"

„Yes, but he didn't tell me..."

„You gotta be kidding me... Where the hell did he go Trick? She could be in danger. What if they do something to her? Kill her?" Her eyes where on the brink of tears.

„Oh she won't be the one getting killed... It's rather her killing the others I'd be afraid of...They need her alive, but that doesn't mean that the won't break her..." A red headed woman appeared from the study. Clothes ripped and blood stained, her fiery red hair stained with crimson blood. Her piercing blue eyes were surprisingly warm.

„You should rest girl, please." Trick looked at the woman with concerned eyes.

„It's fine. I'm maybe a little tired. It's not everyday you get your head blown away by someone you trusted, but it's not so easy to kill a Akhilleús...Need to feed a little more and I will be as good as new..." she smiled a sad smile and then looked at Bo. Her face stern.

„You have to hurry succubus or your girl will only be hollow shell... Make those people suffer..."

Bo was confused. What was this woman talking about? „Who are you?"

„Name's Annaya but you can call me Anna"

A/N: Got a little bumpy on the way. Sorry ‚bout that. I'm not good with that dialog stuff... *coughs


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The smell of blood, death and pain was almost driving him insane. He struggled with the leather straps holding him in place to no avail. His wrists burned and even bled from the constant pulling. A deep growl escaped his throat when his eyes changed it's color. Every attempt to shift was fruitless. They must be blocking or at least lessening the powers of Fae in here. He was about to let a desperate howl out, when he heard footsteps and a door opening. The doctor walked in, slightly limping. She smelled like blood, alcohol and... sex. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

„What does the traitor want" he huffed disdainfully.

„For you to cut the crap. We don't have much time and I won't be spending precious minutes with having that argument with you again, so shut up and listen" Her voice was dripping with pain, fear and loneliness. Her face looked fallen in, several bruises and cuts were covering her body. Her lean figure looked frail, like she would break any minute, but her look... It was like steel, hard and unforgiving. God... What was going on here?

His alpha urged him to respond, to be snarky to show his dominance, but it painfully sank in that he wasn't in any dominant position. There was no way out without help and he had to take whatever he could.

„Look. I know that we never got along very well and that it doesn't seem like you could trust me. I understand that I must look like a traitor to you, but you have to trust me."

Trust... How can he trust a human? _You trust Kenzi..._ That is different... _Why? Because she is no threat to you? You are scared of the doctor, of her knowledge of the Fae, she knows almost and in some points even more then you and how long does she know of this world? A few years. A few years to learn what many Fae don't manage in a millenia. You feel threatened by her. She took your mate. But this is bigger than your fears... _

„So doctor... Then tell me. What is your plan?"

The doctor sighed with relieve. She thought it would be harder to convince the wolf to even listen to her. Before she started explaining she got rid of his shackles. The wolf cracked his hurting bones and moved his sore muscles a bit, slowly sitting up. His wrists weren't as bad as he thought. After he had stretched enough he looked her in the eyes signaling her to continue. The blond nodded.

„I jammed every listening device in this room and hacked into the security system." That statement earned her a surprised look from Dyson.

„The cameras are showing only you now in this room. unconscious in a loop. With a simple manipulation on the camera itself I can reverse the effect at given time. Before you ask... I know what I'm doing. Did that once before..."

„I'm not even surprised anymore..." the wolfshifter mumbled. „So you turned of the security system in this room. Great. So I can just walk out of here not caring about a thing?"

„No. Of course not. If you believe or not, but the security here is tight. Tighter than in the light Fae compound. One wrong move and every guard will be on your tail. Nothing against your abilities, but you wouldn't even make it out of block E not to mention the manor."

„You have no Idea of what I'm capable of doctor... I could rip all those weak humans into pieces before they even know what is coming." he growled in a low tone.

„Fae and their superiority complex... Humans are more dangerous then you believe, especially ones who know of the Fae and their weaknesses. And on the contrary... I know what you are capable of and I have to say for a 900 year old warrior..." she stopped mid sentence letting her words sink in for a second.

„I just want to help you to get out of here... In fifteen minutes the guards are changing shifts. That means there is a small time frame for you to get out of here without alarming anyone. You won't be able to open any of the doors without a Keycard and not every Keycard is authorized for every door or shaft. You need the masterkeycard to get out of here."

„And how do I get that thing?"

The woman pulled a card with shaking hands out of her labcoat. „Taft is the only one who has one... I... could lay my hands on it and copied it. Not very difficult and I have to say the coding was done very sloppy..." He could see that the doctor was nervous. Her whole body seemed to be shaking.

„So... you had to whore yourself into the bed of a succubus and your sociopathic boss? sounds kinda familiar..." He knew it was a low blow, but the doctor hadn't been nice either. He wasn't so sure about the succubus he smelt, but the scent was very similar...

„Don't... please... Dyson don't..." she gulped. The previous events were flashing infront of her eyes. Disgusted and helpless on her knees while the brunette writhed in pleasure, how she was a silent spectator unable to control her body. Then she felt Tafts alcohol reeking breath on her neck, his rough hands that were tugging at her clothes. She felt the bile in her throat when his sweaty body pressed against hers, when he murmured disgusting things in her ear. She remembered every grunt when he had thrusted into her like an animal. The tears that formed into her eyes when he had pressed into her for one last time. Thanking her brain to let her take the syringe, to be at least protected. She still heard his snoring in her ears. He had immediately fallen asleep, giving her the chance to snatch the card and copy it.

She hadn't had any time then to even shower. When she had thought that she couldn't sink any lower, reality kicked her with full force. She felt so disgusted by herself. Dysons words hit deep like a dagger squirming its way into her insides, ripping her apart. She tried to fight it, this wasn't neither the time, the person nor the place to break down. She was strong she had always been strong, but her last reserve, her tiniest bit of self esteem was gone, drowning in the sea of past actions. Dysons comment had ripped it out of her and the cracking walls of the damn holding her together was eventually breaking.

Her knees grew week and she fell down. A heartfelt cry escaped her lips, vibrating in the soundproofed room. She curled herself into a tiny ball, hugging her knees and started wheeping like a small child. Everything was breaking in, every part in her body and her mind hurt.

To say Dyson was shocked was the understatement of the century. He had never seen the blond doctor like this. Not even in the slightest. He regretted his last words. Why had he always to be himself? His jealousy and disdain had broken one of the strongest women he knew.

_They used her, abused her, fucked her, maybe raped her you bloody idiot. Just to get you out of here. Go to her, make this right. _

He silently sat down and pulled her into his arms. There was no fight, she just let him hold her. She clung to him like dear life, seemingly calming down. He slowly rocked her back and forth, rubbing a comforting hand along her back.

„I'm sorry... I'm stupid... I didn't mean... I make this right Lauren... I'll make those who did this to you suffer and I will reunite you with Bo. I promise" He whispered and surprisingly meaning every word of it.

„5...5 minutes..." The blond quietly said slowly pulling herself together. She was embarrassed about her outbreak especially infront of Dyson. She had never thought that he would hold her, manage to calm her down and she was thankful. She felt like she had new hope... new hope after what had happened.

„5 minutes?" He looked at her questioningly.

The doctor slowly pushed herself of Dyson, slowly standing up, her legs still a little wobbly.

„The change of shift starts in 5 minutes. We stage your breaking out... then you go through the door. There is one single guard standing at that moment waiting for his partner. Sneak past him or knock him out. Don't kill him. They have sensors supervising the heart rate of the guards. One goes out, hell breaks loose. Got that?"

Dyson nodded.

„Don't play the hero and try to free any Fae. You may be able to open the cells with the key, but that would cause a lockdown for the whole block E for the next 20 minutes. Before you get out of there they probably found out you escaped and they will be flooding the hall with poisonous gas, not caring about any human that could still be in there..."

„No killing, no hero... got that... anything else?"

„When you are reaching the end... Don't use the big vault door, for obvious reasons. Use the small metal door to your right instead. It should open with the right key. Follow the corridor till the end. Sneak around any guards, there shouldn't be many at that time. On the right side there is a simple wooden door leading into a closet. Don't be fooled. You can lift a tile at the ceiling. There should be ladder leading upstairs in the manor part."

„And then what? Crawl through the ventilation shaft?"

„Don't be ridiculous we're not in Die Hard or any other action movie...Well... You just have to crawl through the maintenance shaft in the labs. The labs are numbered. Go into lab 02 and then through a door that reads maintenance. Again, keycard. Follow the shaft and... voila you are outside. When you are outside you can shift again into your wolf... the rest is your part. Get as much help as you can and burn this shithole down. Just... Please give me the chance to clean the names of the humans."

„So you figured this plan out in what? 2 hours? How? Working out the guard pattern, manipulating the security system, copying keycards... that would take days if not weeks instead of a few hours.."

„There is much you don't know about me. For example... I have a photographic memory, or how should I be able to remember every tiny bit of Fae knowledge... I'm also a pro concerning infiltrating high security facilities.. But that doesn't matter. We have to get you out of here so you can warn the others...Unite the scooby gang" She smiled a sad smile.

„What about you?"

„I'm staying, do my best to keep the damage low and Taft from totally going crazy."

„You are not coming? You will die when you stay here Lauren" he sounded honestly concerned.

„I know... But I will either way and I rather die here helping to bring this down than being killed as a terrorist bleeding out somewhere unknown alone... It's ok... I knew it was a one way trip... I'm sorry that I hurt her... But I know that I was never enough for her...Keep her save. And... even if its awkward for you... tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry..."

„Is it time?" Dyson asked, trying not to let Laurens words to near.

The blond nodded. „Lie down. Act like you are still shackled. I will turn on the cameras, coming in and checking on you. When I lean down... Break free and attack me."

„You mean, acting not really... attacking..."

„No... This needs to be real. They can't suspect that I'm helping you or my cover would be blown. Please Dyson don't hold back... Well but don't kill me either if you can..."

„Lauren... I can't attack you. I might kill you. Can't I just knock you out?"

„Would you?"

„Pardon?"

„Would you just knock me out? If it's just me standing between here and freedom? Me the traitor who stole your mate? Who betrayed your kind? You would this weak human just knock out? No... Your wolf would take over... lashing out. Am I right?"

Dyson took a deep breath before he nodded. She was right. If this was real he wouldn't hold back. He looked into the pleading eyes of the broken doctor. Oh he hoped Bo wouldn't kill him.

Before he got back to the bed he pulled the blond in one tight hug. „You were always enough, we were just to blind to see it..." he whispered into her ear.

He lay down and put his hands back into the straps and gave the blond a sign that he was ready. She just nodded and started fumbling with the camera.

„Wake up wolf" the blond grumbled.

„Can't get enough of me doctor, hmm?" he smirked. Without a warning she slapped him.

„Don't you dare talking to me like that you filthy dog. I will put you down and when I'm done with you you will be good boy, a nice little lapdog, doing everything I want..." her voice was dripping with venom when she slowly leaned down.

The wold let out a deep growl pulling at his shackles and broke free.

„Shit" the doctor cursed and was slowly taking a few steps back. The wolf stretched it's muscles, cracking joyously his neck.

„Out of my way human..." his voice was deep and threatening, his canines peeking out from his lips...

„n...No... I... I won't" Before she could form any coherent sentence she felt claws digging at her torso ripping clothes, skin, flesh and... organs apart. Dyson was gone with the keycard. The doctor slumped down gurgling while trying to speak. Her breath was rattling and blood was dripping out of her mouth. She couldn't breath. Blood was filling her injured lungs.

Her hands clutched at her open torso with no effect. She felt pure agony when her life essence was streaming out of her, building a sticky pool below.

Maybe it was to much, Dyson to strong she though when indescribable pain was pulsing through her body. Cold. Cold and tired. As a doctor she knew that there was to much damage to repair, that she was losing blood to fast and that under any circumstances she mustn't sleep, but it seemed to appealing, so easy to finally give in, to end this horrible pain, to finally be free. At least she could free Dyson, giving Bo the chance to live with her mate, having the live she had always dreamed of.

And she? She would be free for once. No more Fae, no more Interpol just silence and peace. Maybe she'd see Nadia again if she would believe in that.

Her vision faded when the blood was seeping in big pulses out of her wound. She never imagined she'd die like this. Alone in a gruesome place, thought to be a traitor.

She only regretted that she would never see her sister or Bo again. She left them alone and couldn't do a thing about it. She just hoped Dyson would make it and this godforsaken place was going to be put down.

The last thing she saw was Bo smiling face. She slowly shut her eyes with a smile on her lips when the endless darkness enveloped her in it's warm arms. One last shallow breath escaped her lips and let the broken body consume its well deserved rest.

**A/N**: Don't kill me?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Next one :) Oh and guys thanks for the many many reviews. You made me so happy. Keep them coming and I keep on updating. I'm glad this chapter is done. I'm not really happy about it, but I promise you, the next will be waaaaay better than... this.

**Chapter 14**

„So...Anna... Could you start at the beginning, because I don't understand a thing. Who are you and how do you know Lauren and what the hell do you mean by them breaking her? Who are they?" So many questions were flooding Bo's brain. Finally they had a lead, the possibility to do something was sending adrenalin through her blood.

„I don't think that we have so much time, but considering that I don't know where the fucking rathole actually is, I gotta tell ya what I know, kay?"

„please..."

„Well... I know the doctor since she came to the compound. I belong to the security detail of the lab for... hmm round 30 years. Usually a quiet job. Doc helped my son. She was the first who really cared and who made it, actually cured him. He can lead a normal life now thanks to her and I will be ever grateful for that. I've never met any doctor as dedicated and smart as her..."

„Yeah hotpants is awesome, yadda yadda yadda. Nice info, but not important now, don't you agree?" Kenzi snapped, fed up of the situation.

„Kenzi..." Trick send her a stern look not liking the tone the young human used.

„It's ok... She's right. I'll tell you what I know, what I remember."

Bo and Kenzi nodded, Ivy just stared a little scared at the redhead.

„I still don't know how they managed to sneak up on me, but when I left home I felt a heavy blow to my head and something being injected in my neck... When I woke up I... I was bound to chair in a windowless room. It was cold... only tiles... tiles everywhere. I was gagged and chained, couldn't move. Then... then they entered the room. Dressed in their labcoats, clipboards in hands they stared at me like I was a savage animal. Whispering, making notes at first... Then they started testing..." Her voice started to waver. She had to sit down

Without saying a word Kenzi grabbed another glass poured some liquor in it and sat it infront of Anna who drank it without hesitation. She gestured for another one and Kenzi poured another one.

Three shots later Anna seemed to have enough courage to continue.

„What the hell did they do to you?" Bo asked afraid of the answer.

„I'm a descendent of Achill you know? I'm almost invincible... Well, I still can get hurt, but not that easily. So they tested... they hit me, they drugged me, they burned me and sliced my skin. With every failed attempt they got more brutal, more vicious. The pain was beyond everything I ever experienced... the worst thing... those humans didn't even flinch at what they did to me, they just kept going, no matter how much I cried and screamed in agony. I have no idea how much time went by sitting there, falling in and out of conciousness, but then they came..."

„Who do you mean by they?"

„That filthy human male. Their _leader _. Sociopathic piece of shit. He was dragging along the doctor. At first I couldn't believe that she was there. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But it was her. I was sure the moment she said my name. The moment I saw her horrified and concerned eyes. I knew then that something was wrong. I... my memory is missing some parts."

Bo moved infront of Anna putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. „What did they say. Please, what can you remember?"

„He sounded like a maniac when he talked. Completely out of his mind.. talking about medical breakthroughs, torturing Fae to be necessary. She seemed to be disgusted by his words. They argued.. He threatened her..."

„Fucking asshole...No one is threatening my girl..." Bo hissed her voice trembling with anger her eyes glowing dangerouly blue.

„Hey Bobo.. calm down please" the succubus felt her best friends hands on her shoulders calming her down a bit. She took a deep breath and her eyes turned back to their usual brown tone.

„He wanted her to shoot me to test her loyalty..."

A gasp went around the room. „But she didn't... Hotpants would never kill, never shoot someone..." Kenzi said shocked.

„She... she actually did once..." Ivys tone was low but everyone seemed to have heard her despite that.

„She... no... not Lauren she... your are lying!" Bo couldn't, wouldn't believe that Lauren was capable of taking a life.

„I'm sorry Bo... She never talked about it to me. Nadia had been the one who confided in me. She was so scared for Lori. When she came back from Afghanistan she wasn't the same anymore. Quiet. Broken. I was so worried. Nadia saw that and... We kinda bonded, helped Lori through the hard time. It took her long to stomach what had happened over there."

Nadias name being mentioned still let Bo flinch. Making her remember what an important part that woman must have played in Laurens life, leading as far as Lauren enslaving herself to save her girlfriend. The woman who must have held the blonds heart so tight that she wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

„Ivy... what happened? Can you tell me?"

„No details... All I know is that one night their camp was attacked. Lori was watching over her patients, over Nadia. Two armed enemies entered, threatening the patients. They wanted revenge. One of the soldiers lying there had killed their friend... They didn't see Lori. She did what she had to do to secure the lives of her patients and shot. They didn't see what was coming. Lori just broke down then. A few days later she came back home. Home to me, with Nadia..." Ivy washed away one silent tear that was running down her cheek. She'd never forget the haunted look Lori had ever since she had returned from Afghanistan. Nights she woke up screaming. It had taken a lot effort to convince her to see a therapist, but after she had attacked Nadia in her sleep one night, without her remembering anything she had accepted. For all the time Nadia had stayed beside the blond doctor. She had been always there.

The feeling of Kenzis arms around her pulled her out of her thoughts and she gladly snuggled closer to the young woman. It was astonishing how much she trusted the other girl in this short time. It was good to have a friend for once.

„So.. apparently Lauren didn't shoot or you wouldn't be sitting here right now." Kenzi said.

„Actually... She did." Anna looked into shocked faces.

„No that...How.. why?" Bo couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Anna turned her hand and fixed her eyes on Ivy. „He threatened to kill you." Ivys eyes widened, her heart jumped. „He said he had his man watching you, that he could order a hit any time if she wouldn't do what he wanted.."

„Well.. good that we dragged her along..." Kenzi mumbled.

„So she shot you? But how are you still alive and especially here?"

„Hmm... Shot right between the eyes. Blowing parts of my skull off. I was lucky... That shot would have killed almost every Fae I know... I tell you it hurt like shit..."

„But..." Bo gulped trying to suppress imagining her Lauren pulling the trigger.

„I'm an Akhileus, duh. My heartbeat slowed down... And I mean reaaaally down. They must have thought I was dead. Well... who wouldn't. I was unconscious the whole time. When I woke up I was here..."

„Dyson brought her in. He found her lying between some bodies in a field. The skull and brain damage was almost healed when he had found her. I helped a little with the healing process, but Akhileus are remarkable Fae. They heal incredibly fast and almost never get sick." Trick explained.

„So you knew the shot wouldn't kill you?" Bo asked now looking at the redhead again.

„Well... actually... No. I thought that that was it. And I wasn't even mad. I just wanted the pain to end. I'm just sorry for the doc... You need to get her out of there and end that shit that's going on. They are testing on other Fae too and I have a really bad feeling about this Isaac guy..."

„Can you tell us where that facility is?" Bo asked hopefully, but Anna shook her head sadly.

„No... I'm sorry. I was unconscious, both times... I have not even the slightest idea."

„Fuck!" Bo yelled and punched the bar top full force. „Stupid, fucking shit. What have you done Lauren? Why do you always have to be so secretive? You are not alone anymore god dammit..." Bo was at the brink of tears. She was frustrated. How were they supposed to find her? Stop the humans before a full blown war was going to break out. She grabbed for the bottle of alcohol standing next to her without caring what was actually inside and swallowed a mouthful of the burning liquid and another. It helped her to calm her boiling emotions.

She felt so useless right now. She was a person of action. Patience wasn't her strong side, especially when the lives of people she cared for were in danger. She was about to storm out of the Dal, turning every stone in the city for a trace, but she knew that would just be tedious and probably not very successful.

She saw Kenzi and Ivy talking in low tones. Bo could imagine that all this must be much to take in for the young woman. She wasn't sure how much the brunette had known about the Fae, but Kenzi seemed to be doing a good job being there for the younger Beattie and the succubus was thankful for that. It looked like Kenzi was the bigger sister and it was heartwarming to see her adopted sister so concerned and... mature.

Then suddenly there was a loud sound alarming everyone in the pub. The door was being pushed open and a stunningly beautiful brunette walked in supporting a heavily bleeding Dyson. Blood was seeping out of many wounds which looked like bulletholes. He seemed barely conscious and couldn't hold his own weight without the help of the stranger.

„Oh god, Dyson" Bo ran immediately to the hurt wolf followed suit by Kenzi. He was almost dead weight when the two tried to hold him up. His breathing was heavy and his skin looked really pale.

„Bo..." the wolf breathed recognizing the succubus through a swollen eye. Bo could have sworn she saw tears falling down his cheeks.

„I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean..." was he sobbing? What the hell happened? She'd never seen the shifter so distraught.

„Shhh... Everythings ok now Dyson. You are save..."

„No...nothings ok... Bo please forgive me... please..." His eyes were swimming with unshed tears. She saw deep regret and fear in them. He was fighting to stay awake but every word drained more of his energy.

„What happened Dyson. Talk to me. Do you know where Lauren is? Please, I need to know"

„Lauren?" he flinched, his jaw was shaking.

„Dyson! Talk...please" Bo begged.

„I... Oh god Bo... Don't.. Don't kill me..."

„Why should I want to kill you? What the hell did you do Dyson...?"

„I... I think I killed Lauren." He said, finally losing his fight with conciousness slumping down in a heap Kenzi and Bo to shocked to support him. Bo felt like her world was crumbling down and a big emptiness spread inside her.

„No..." The air was vibrating when the succubus eyes turned into a deep blue.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow.. Chapter 15, never thought the story would be so long when I started. All I had in my mind was chapter 1 and now... wow.. I have to warn you, I wrote this while being slightly intoxicated... OK.. drunk xD Again I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this. It shows me that I've done something right at least. Keep it coming :)**

**Chapter 15**

She woke up to the faint beeping of a heart monitor. Her head hurt like she drank Tricks whole liquor cabinet yesterday. Her whole body was aching and throbing. Every breath she took hurt like hell. Eyelids were like glued together when she tried to open them. Very slowly she managed to pull them appart only to be blinded by the bright light of the midday sun. When she instinctively pulled her arm infront of her eyes it felt like dead weight. The IV line in the back of her hand compromised her movement only further.

She didn't recognize the room she was lying in. Hospital? Small, white and impersonal, but it seemed to be way to quiet to be a hospital.

White hot pain shot through her body when she tried to sit up. Damn rips. Her mind was foggy at best. She felt drugged. Heavy painkillers, but her body still felt like a battlefield. Her chest was bandaged and hurt like hell.

A pained gasp escaped her lips. Her blood was boiling, bubbling. She felt warm, but not feverish. She could swear she felt her body healing. Her metabolism was in overdrive like never before and it didn't take long for the pain to slowly subside instead she there was a strange craving an urge she couldn't really pinpoint. She felt hungry, but not for food.

„Dr. Beattie?" A woman in a labcoat stood in the door only to directly leave again. The blonde looked dumbfounded at the closed door. She tried to remember what had happened, where she was and why. It was difficult to think it all seemed to be in a haze. Damn painkillers. Frustrated she let her head fall back into the soft pillow.

Dyson... He had attacked her... She carefully pulled at her bandage starting to wrap it off. A deep, healing gash was visible. She blinked. She could swear that the red streak had become brighter. It looked like it was healing many times faster than it should. Why wasn't she dead? Her lungs, liver, intestines... actually almost every organ suffered from the one lash of the wolf shifter. She always knew that he was strong, but slicing without resistence through flesh and bones when he not even meant to? Or did he... No he would never willingly kill her...She had underestimated him, more surprisingly was that she was still alive. Death already had her in his grasps, welcomed her in a world without pain.

The door opened and interrupted her thoughts. „Karen... My god you are already awake... astonishing." Taft looked at her surprised. She had to gulp down the bile that was forming in her throat looking at that asshole.

„How long" she asked stern.

„Just..." he looked at his watch. „You were out only for half a day... wow" he beamed. His smile send chills down her spine.

„That's rediculous. You must be wrong... I must be dead. DEAD" Her blood was boiling, screaming at her to take what she needed. She pushed down the urge she felt right now. A quick glance at her wound confirmed what she suspected. The gash was completely gone only a faint scar remained. No pain, at least when she wasn't moving. A bad feeling was creeping through her body.

„Karen..." his voice was soft when he grabbed for her hand. Disgusted the blonde pushed his hand away.

„Don't you dare touching me..." she hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes glowing in venom green. Taft immediately made a step back visibly scared.

„What have you done? What is going on, what is happening to my body?!" she yelled.

„You are... better. You evolved and took the next step of evolution" he smiled...

„No...please tell me... tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means..." her voice was shaking afraid of the answer.

„You wouldn't have survived. You were barely breathing when we found you. Thanks to your work we were able to..."

The air started vibrating, the blondes eyes glowing in a darker tone now. Her blood felt like it was melting through her veins. „Just... .I? Am I Fae?"

„No..."

„Am I human?"

Taft shook his head.

„So I'm a FUCKING monster? A half-breed, a fuck up like Miranda?" The shaking got stronger.

„No...no no no... Miranda was a mistake. We didn't know what we were doing then... But with your breakthrough we were able to combine..." He wasn't really allowed to continue.

„So I'm Frankensteins Monster now? neither Fae nor human? You've gone to far Isaac...Leave me alone..." her voice was low, shaking with pure hatred.

„Karen please, it must be overwhelming for you now, but think about the possibilities. We can create a new race..." he was begging.

„Leave..." the blonde growled dangerously.

„Karen..." Before he could continue she threw the IV stand directly at his head. He managed to dodge just in time.

„GO!" she screamed and Taft was leaving quickly the room visibly scared.

She wanted to cry, but no tears were coming, like she already used all of them before. She was dry. They took her humanity, the thing that was most important to her and now she was an abomination... A freak. She screamed and thrashed around. So she was part Fae now? What kind of Fae? What was that hunger she felt deep inside her? Did she have to feed? On what? Why couldn't they have left her to die? She felt so empty inside. Everything she had cherished was gone, broken, taken from her.

Her thoughts wandered to Dyson. She wondered if he had made it. She hoped so or all this would have been in vain. It was time for her to take things in her own hand. Revenge pulsed through her veins and it scared her. She wouldn't give in, but she would take them down, but she needed help first...

Not caring about putting a band aid on she pulled the IV line out. Like she suspected the wound healed instantly. She took a heavy breath sitting on the bed, legs dangling down the sides. Her heart was pumping adrenalin through her body. Get away and then make them pay was her mind telling her.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She felt like she needed to throw up. She wasn't herself right now and she doubted that she'd ever be herself again.

Her muscles were still aching a little and felt sore when she stepped out of the bed. The tiles were cold on her bare feet. Stepping over the IV stand she had thrown earlier at Taft she opened the door, taking a peek and entered the room when she found it without any human personal.

The anteroom was empty except of some ingredients and bottles of different chemicals and medicines. She rummaged through different drawers and quickly found what she was looking for.

Filling the syringes with sedatives she felt in her element again. Those wouldn't kill anyone only knocked them out for a few hours. The hospital gown she wore hadn't any pockets so she made a makeshift satchel out of a few bandages that were stocked there.

She felt naked in her gown, but there weren't any clothes so she had to deal with what she got.

The doctors ear was pressed against the door, listening for any potential threats out there, but she couldn't hear a thing. It worried her that it was so silent. She took the hand mirror she found and wrapped it in the bed sheets. It cracked into smaller pieces when she bashed it against the wall. Picking up one of the pieces she managed to fasten it on an oral spatula in an angle (she was still surprised that she managed that).

Opening the door slightly she used the makeshift mirror to check her surroundings. There were no guards. Her gut was screaming (It's a trap, damn you general Ackbar) but she had to try. So she stepped out in the hall. She was in the upper levels of the manor. She had been here once for a few minutes when she had arrived. Taft resided up here... Perfect. She laughed at the pathetic security up here. Down in block E a mouse couldn't take a breath before she got discovered but up here? No guards. Either he was really sure about his safety or really stupid. She wondered why they brought her here without supervision. Did he trust her so much? Or did he take a sick pleasure in knowing that she was lying in the room right next to him? Her body was slightly trembling and she felt the neusea coming up at that thought. Her mind seemed to black out.

A syringe in hand she sneaked up to the room she knew was Tafts private office. She knew she shouldn't still be here, she should get out as quickly as possible but a little voice in her head whispered: Revenge... over and over again. She wondered what kind of Fae would trigger such a high wanton of revenge. The fear that this feeling was all hers was frightening her.

Against all logical reasons she pressed her ear against the door. She heard Isaac vehemently talking with someone on the phone.

„Yes. Do it. She woke up. Powerful... Yes I know... No... Just do it. A few months and everything will be like I planned... Don't disappoint me. Bye" He didn't notice the blonde doctor sneaking up on him.

„One wrong move and I'll snap your neck" the blonde hissed tightly holding Taft in a death grip. It was like somebody pulled a switch. Her thoughts weren't clear just driven with vengeance.

„I doubt that you'd kill me just like that..."

„Try me" she growled forcing Tafts head in an uncomfortable angle.

„Karen... I understand you must be... overwhelmed. Please... I need you to come down." He was reaching for something. She was sure it was his phone or anything that would alarm the guards or... or Ivys hitman.

„I swear to god Isaac... One wrong move... I don't care anymore. You took everything away from me...My humanity, my pride, my work, my dignity... "

„Really? I'm the bad guy? And you? You are still defending those monsters who used you and betrayed you for years? I gave you a perspective a chance for a better life. You may not see it now, but you should be thankful.."

„Thankful?! For what? For me turning into a monster that belongs nowhere? For my unknown abilities I never asked for? For taking my humanity? Miranda is a victim of her own abilities, her hunger. You turned an innocent, wonderful girl into a raping bitch only living for her desires. And me? I'm just a hollow shell. All I feel is anger. Anger and emptiness." Her nostrils were flaring with rage. She wanted more, she needed to know more. She had to see if her gnawing suspicion was right „Tell me... were you behind HFF?"

„I...yes..."

„So you pulled me into this whole mess?"

„You have so much potential... I need you... Together we can make humanity superior. We can help, save them..." He was sweating heavily. She could feel his pulse beating against her hand. He was... scared and it thrilled her, satisfying one of the deep urges inside her.

„You are pathetic. You are talking about humanity and are doing everything to take exactly that part away... You have not the slightest idea how much I hate you. Hate you for torturing those pure Fae, for changing my whole life and for taking everything that made me the person I was. The worst thing is I pity you for your deluded point of view... A part of me just wants to kill you, torture you, do to you what you did to me.. but.. but I can't."

Taft smirked.

„But that doesn't mean that I won't do what is necessary"

Isaac gulped.

„Tell me... what were you taling about earlier. On the phone Isaac... Hmm?" She pushed his head a little further and inflicted a pained moan.

„Aaargh... The... the water supplies of... hmpf... of the county... Not affecting the humans, but... but the Fae... they will become like us... At least a few..."

„A...A few? and the rest? They'll stay the same?"

„No... they'll die."

The blonds eyes widened. Some Fae loosing their powers? She could've cared less about her enslavers, but genocide? No... Bo... Hale...Trick... Dyson no she couldn't let them die. Her patients, friends, acquaintances. The Fae maybe have treated her badly, but not all of them. And no matter how bad they have treated her... Nobody deserved to die.

„Where?!" she growled.

„It's already to late. There is nothing you can do right now. You should actually be proud. Without your work we would have never been able to do this. Please Karen... Rethink your choice."

„I'm not Karen... My name is LAUREN" she growled and rammed the syringe in his neck. His look was surprised when he slumped lifeless on the ground.

She kicked him in the balls with satisfaction. „Asshole"

**A/N2**: It might look a little (a lot) OOC and badass but it won't stay like this...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Her head was throbbing and hurt like hell when she gained conciousness. She gently rubbed her head. At least it wasn't bleeding. A groan escaped her lips when she sat up on the couch. She felt dizzy and a little queasy. Tricks study.. How did she get here? She only remembered Dyson entering the Dal and... that he said he killed Lauren. Her muscles tensed. After that? Black out."Ugh... How much did I drink?"

"Not nearly enough..."

„Who the hell knocked me out?"

„Anna... Got to admit that girl has a mean right hook. Remind me to not piss her off in the future." Kenzi joked but her tone turned gentle soon after. „How are you?"

„My head feels like I ran full speed against a wall and my stomach is making some weird turns. Slight concussion I guess."

„Want me to fetch you someone to feed?"

„No... I'm soooo not in the mood for that." She pushed herself into a sitting position, feet on the ground and elbows on her knees. Nervously the succubus played with her fingers, avoiding Kenzis look all the time. „So...how... how's Dyson?"

„You mean after you almost made wolf chop suey out of him? He is stable but still unconscious. They are still operating, the man has more metal in his torso than..."

Bo looked at her expectantly waiting for a funny comparison that never came. Instead the younger woman sighed loudly. „Sorry I... I just can't make fun of the D-man while he fights for his life..."

„Where is he?"

„Light Fae compound. Hale organised a secret transport without blowing our cover. They can't find us humans here or we'll be Fae food..."

„I'm... I'm sorry Kenz I didn't..." Bo's apology was interrupted by Trick entering the study.

„I've heard voices coming from here and assumed you are awake. How are you feeling?"

„Physically I think I have a slight concussion and emotionally? Drained... tired... angry?"

„Well... Maybe I can help with the first..." He came closer and just now Bo saw the steaming mug in her grandfathers hands. „Here, drink this. That should help against the headache and nausea."

Carefully accepting the ceramic pot she enjoyed the warm feeling in her hand. „Wow... this smells good... Why do I have to drink the disgusting things all the time while she gets the good stuff?" Kenzi whined.

She slowly took a sip from the hot beverage. „Well... it doesn't taste as good as it smells.. It's a little... musty."

„please just drink... It's made out of different kinds of roots who have a calming and soothing effect. We need your head clear, don't let your anger overwhelm you..."

She wanted to conter and felt the anger rising in her again, but it was gone as fast as it had come. The tea must have been stronger than she thought. With every sip she felt more and more relaxed it was like some of her burdens were taken of her shoulders.

„How long...?"

„6 maybe 7 hours?"

„Fuck... We don't have time for this Trick. Any leads? Please tell me you know where she is..." Trick just shook his head sadly.

„You think that... that she is still alive after what Dyson said?"

„I don't think, I KNOW that she is still alive. Call me crazy, but I can... I can kinda feel it.." Bo fumbled in her pocket, pulling out the photograph of Lauren and her she found in the envelope back at Ivys place. The picture was soothing her nerves. It was pulsating in her hands in a steady beat like an actual heartbeat.

„Really Bo? An OTP Soulbond? I want to believe you. Really, but..." Kenzi started but was interrupted by Trick.

„Bo? Where did you get this?" he pointed at the picture in his granddaughters hands.

"Fine... don't let the sidekick finish... Like anyone even cared..." mumbled Kenzi-

„Lauren had sent it to her sister. She showed it to me and I... well I've snatched it."

„You shouldn't be having this."

„Why? What is this thing and what does your writing at the back mean? Oh and why is that freaking thing pulsating in my hands?" Bo couldn't keep her questions not inside of her anymore.

Trick gasped and his eyes widened. „It is pulsating? Oh no... It shouldn't be doing this unless...But that...that can't, that shouldn't..."

Bo grew worried. „Is Lauren OK? Why shouldn't it be doing that? Talk to me trick"

„I can't tell you" he flatly stated.

„You gotta be kidding... Dude your secrecy policy sucks. This is some serious shit Trickster. Don't you think after this secret-mongering Bo deserves to hear the truth?" Kenzi had enough of all the half truths, the guessing, the wondering. Bo had hurt enough because of his lies.

„I really can't. I'm sorry. Even if I wanted to tell you, I can't. I swore an bloodoath..."

„Even** IF**? Really? God I've had enough of this... I will find her and I will find out what that picture means no matter if you're going to help me or not." Really pissed Bo stormed out of the study back to the bar area.

„Kenzi I..." Trick started.

„No Trickster... You totally fucked up and don't think a pony for christmas will make this right again. You need to start to trust her. She's not so helpless like you may believe... So if you'll excuse me, I saw a bottle of Buckthorn with the name Kenzi on it at the cabinet."

* * *

When Bo reached upstairs she couldn't believe her eyes. In one of the booth sat Ivy with an exposed arm while the brunette stranger who dragged Dyson here was about to inject something. Determined she rushed to the booth, fixing her eyes on the stranger. „What the hell do you think you are doing?"

„Bo? You are up? thank god. Everything is fine. Calm down, she's just helping me with my... problem. She knows what she is doing and I know her."

„How? And who is she?"

„How... nice... You know I'm sitting right here, you can actually talk to me" The stranger snarled. „Let me help her first then we can talk."

„What's in there?" Bo pointed at the syringe.

„A treatment, just developed. Should help to stabilize her heart, minimizing the chance of an attack"

„I warn you... If you are messing with her I'm going to..."

„What? Go glowy eyes on me?"

„You..." Bo growled about to grab the other woman when she felt Ivys hand on her forearm.

„Could you stop it? Both of you? You're acting like two kindergarten children argueing who is next to be playing with the new Barbie doll."

The two women just huffed. Bo took hold of a chair at the next table and placed it with the backside facing Ivy and the stranger infront of the booth. Sitting down she put her forearms on the backrest nonchalantly, waiting for an explanation. „So... ready to tell me your name and why you are here?"

„Miranda... When you are nice you can even call me Miri" the brunette grinned.

„And you two know eachother because...?"

„Miri used to... come over for quite some time. Lori just had started her residency and... they spend a lot of time with eachother." Ivy blushed.

„Me and Karen were colleagues and what Ivy probably wanted to say is that we dated for a while." Bo felt a lump in her throat. That woman had touched HER girl? Dated her? Now she knew why she didn't like her from first sight.

„Well... but we weren't really dating, before you get a knit in your panties. I thought we did, but...turned out I was just a convenient fuck buddy. When she found another pretty girl she dumped me and she was going on and on and on... heartless bitch. " Miranda spat. „Sorry Ivy" Bo was about to punch Miranda, she hold back only because of Ivy.

„She is sorry for what she did Miri. And never call her heartless again. She never let anybody get near because she was afraid to fall in love, afraid to lose, afraid of the pain. In her mind everybody she ever had loved had left us. First Dad then Mom and at last grandma. And when she finally had tried, her first girlfriend cheated on her. I know that it's no excuse for the way she treated you and the other girls. Just know that she regrets it... And now I'll leave you two alone to sort your stuff out. No killing eachother, kay?"

Now sitting infront of eachother the mood was tense. Bo was almost ready to lash out and punch that filthy, flirty smirk out of the others face.

„My my... aren't you a little tense darling?"

„I'm not your darling, _honey"_ Bo hissed.

„Maybe... we can... you know... change that?" Her tone was flirty when she covered Bos hand with her own, sending a slight pulse through her palm. „How about we go somewhere more... private?" Her smile was sensual.

Bo just smirked at the other woman. „Nice, but really weak try. That should seduce me into hopping in bed with you? I'm a succubus and those tricks won't work on me. Even if I were human your attempts are laughable, you wouldn't even get an ugly nymphomanic in bed with that..."

At first Miranda looked shocked but quickly pulled herself together smirking again.„Oh... really? When my powers are so weak then It must have been my natural charms that seduced her."

Bo's smile faltered. „What do you mean?" her heart was beating quicker.

„Oh just that I didn't have to persuade her as much as I thought. It's really satisfying to think about it. Seeing her sitting on her knees like a good girl, eagerly working to please me... I have to say... She had always been a goddess in bed but her tongue work has gotten even better over the years... When she bucked into my fingers, my waiting mouth, begging for release, for me to fuck her like a gooood slave...I can still taste her...yummy" Miranda licked her lips moaning a little.

Bo recovered from her first shock and her anger, her wrath was reaching a high she never experienced before. The first punch came quick and broke Mirandas nose the second dislocated her jaw. „YOU FUCKING BITCH" she grabbed the other by her collar dragging her over the table just to press her against the wall. Her trusty dagger was at the throat of the brunette, slightly cutting into the soft tissue. A small line of blood was trickling down the neck. The succubus eyes were glowing in a deep blue, her voice turning into a strange tone. „**Noone is allowed to claim what belongs to us. Nobody touches her except us!**"

„Oh shit... not again..." Kenzi mumbled jumping from the barstool she occupied.

While everyone was trying to diffuse the heavy situation, nobody paid attention to the ringing phone.

**A/N: Yeah I kinda have a sick pleasure in cliff hangers. Dunno why, but they just happen. So yeah some of you guessed right, it was Miranda with Dyson. So who is on the phone? Will Bo kill Miranda? Will Bo even return back to normal Bo? And what the hell is Lauren up to? Will she be strong enough to cross Tafts evil scheme? Stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

„God dammit Bo, get on your phone" To say that the blonde doctor was frustrated was the understatement of the year. 21st century and it's mobile-phones. Nobody was remembering phone numbers nowadays and she was unfortunately no exception she would have called Trick, Kenzi or even that bitch Tamsin.

She was freezing. The thin hospital gown wasn't really guarding her from the cold wind that was blowing. Her lungs were still burning from her running all this way. Now she was standing in the middle of the woods that surrounded the manor. How she got here? She wasn't sure. Her head was starting to clear up a bit, adrenalin leaving her bloodstream and left her drained in the middle of nowhere. She slumped down and leaned her back against a tree trunk. The bork was uncomfortable and scratchy on her exposed back.

Digging her fingers in her hair she tried to remember how she got here. There was an explosion. A car. She blew it up to distract the guards and then? Then her mind switched off. Seeing the burning wreck, hearing the car explode had sent images of Afghanistan through her head. Death... so much dead bodies and she had been one of them. The blonde looked down at her hands. „Blood?" Why was there blood on her hands? What had she done? She hadn't had any blackouts any flashback since... since the one night she had attacked Nadia. Why now? Her therapist had promised her, she had PROMISED. But the moment the car exploded something took over her mind. She wasn't sure if it was the PTSD or her new abilities that caused this, she only knew that she was a danger and should stay away from everything that could trigger a blackout.

Her body trembled. She had hurt people, she must have or why was there blood on her hands? She had to stop thinking, stop her self loathing. There was no time for this. She HAD to find the others and warn them and she needed her lab or Tricks study or anyplace where she could work on an antidote and after that? She needed a new therapist... Someone Fae. But she would be probably dead before she could contact anyone Fae. If Dyson was right, the probability that she would survive between the Fae was slim.

She wondered if she still smelled like human or if Fae would believe that she was one of them. She definitely needed to run some tests.

Hands still a little shaking she pulled out the phone again she had snatched from Taft. Giving up on trying to reach Bo she activated the GPS trying to find out where she was. The woods weren't so far from the city, but how would she get there? She had to admit that she looked like a fugitive mental patient on the run. Only clad in her hospital gown stained with blood wasn't the most trustworthy or sane look.

The hike wasn't that long when she finally reached a deserted parking lot at the rim of the woods. Fortunately she didn't meet anyone on her way.

Usually she would have never done this, but it was an emergency. Lives were at stake. Picking up a random stone she bashed in the drivers window of an old golf 2. Without an engine immobilizer it was perfect to hijack. It wasn't easy as imagined. In the movies it took them only a few seconds, but the damn plastic cover under the steering wheel didn't budge at first. After a few tries she finally had access to the various cables. „Come on just a little..." she heard the ignition roaring, but the engine didn't start. 10 minutes, a few electro shocks and a lot of cursing later the engine was cluttering.

It was a strange feeling to drive barefoot she had to admit at least everything seemed to be running. She remembered that the drive here hadn't been very long. She was driving outside the main roads. The Dal her destination. Using the phones GPS she was making quick progress and entered the city limits in no time. Soon...

* * *

„Bo, god dammit calm down. Let her go"

„She doesn't deserve to live..." the succubus growled.

„Bo... whatever she did we need her to..."

„She used her, charmed her, raped her Kenzi I can't let her get away with that" Bo still had Miranda in a tight grip.

Kenzis eyes widened. „Are you sure?"

„That little bitch told me herself. Seems like she didn't know of the relationship between me and Lauren..." Miranda was whimpering not being able to talk because of her dislocated jaw. Fear was written over her face and for a moment it looked like there was another woman hidden under the crazy exterior.

„Bo.. please she is just provoking you, it's what she wants for whatever reason. Don't give in Bo even when she deserves it."

Then suddenly she felt a presence an aura she knew, she loved. Making a short thrift with Miranda she knocked her out without hesitating and ran to the entrance.

* * *

She parked in a back alley away from everyone else. Trying one last time to reach Bo's phone which was unsuccessful of course, she stepped out of the car. She wasn't sure if it was the best idea to get here. There had to be only one patron recognizing her and it would be her death sentence. But she didn't no where else to go. The clubhouse was empty, her condo probably supervised and the light Fae compound? Instant death.

She trusted Trick and hoped that maybe Bo and Kenzi were there taking a drink or planning how to save the world. Standing infront of the door of the Dal Riata, there was something pulling her in, drawing her attention, making her... hungry. Her eyes were glowing in venom green. Hungrily licking her lips she entered the bar with unknown determination.

If she had looked around she would have seen that the bar was surprisingly empty, but all her eyes were fixed on was the succubus threatening another brunette. The tension was thick, intoxicating. Miranda... Delicous fear was glowing in her eyes, a cold sweat coating he body. The pained whimpers made the blondes heart beat faster, making her stronger. She needed more, she craved for more. Her body was screaming to take revenge to feel the thrill of the helpless woman at her feet. She wanted to see her squirm, wanted her to beg, but soon the thouhts were gone. The moment the succubus knocked Miranda out, the blonde woke from her daze, from her frightening thoughts. What had Taft done to her? What kind of monster was she now? She felt the control over her body was slipping from her. There was chaos in her mind. Was that how Miranda felt? No wonder the woman had gotten insane by the desire in her. The human body, the adult human mind was not made for such heavy urges. Not having a chance to slowly start to evolve the powers and desires it hit them like a punch with a sledgehammer. To much to control at once. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake in coming here.

* * *

Bo couldn't believe her eyes. She must be hallucinating. Lauren, her Lauren was standing at the Dal. She wanted to cry out of happiness, but seeing the state her blonde doctor was in made her angry and sad. She looked so broken and hollow standing there barefoot in the flimsy cloth of a hospital gown. Laurens eyes were glowing and it utterly shocked Bo. What had happened to her? Why did they do this?

When her eyes changed into her usual brown again they looked so empty and lacked the warm tone in which she had sunken so many times. The expressive orbes deep as an ocean were now empty holes. Dark and conflicted.

Her emotions were overwhelming Bo, she silently cried when only slowly Lauren seemed to recognize her. She wanted to make everything right, to hold her to just keep her save. She wasn't even sure she was really standing there. A need. A need to feel her mate, to know she was alive.

She rushed to the blonde woman and without thinking she pressed her against the next wall, kissing her with everything she got. Her passion, her love her utmost dedication were poured in this simple lip contact. It took a moment for the shocked woman to respond, but soon the kiss grew into something much more. Her longing and desire were fueling her actions. Her heart ached for her love. Not caring were she was the succubus pushed further into her, seeking for more contact. She wanted to crawl into Lauren and consume her, she didn't feel her inner succubus slowly taking over pulsing the woman infront of her in tiny doses, eyes glowing under closed eyelashes and then suddenly she felt Lauren pushing her aggressively off her sending her with a loud thud on the floor.

„Don't touch me... Please don't... Don't..." Laurens eyes were glistening with tears. Her voice was breaking. Crawling to the corner of the pub she was cowering there, hugging her knees. Her body was shaking when she was rocking back and forth on the floor. „please... please don't hurt me... please don't touch me.. please... please..."

Bo's heart was breaking. What had she done? Lauren had always been such a strong person and now she was only a miserable wreck. Broken. She didn't know how yet, but she knew that she'll make this right, no matter the cost.

**A/N: Here we are... The reunion. Well not as lovey dovey as many probably wished but after what Lauren went through... This chapter is shorter then the others. Sorry for that. I won't be posting another chapter this week, at least I doubt it. Lot's of stuff to do and I have to figure out how to insert the next... plotpoint. I know what I want to do with the photograph and I have the feeling that it'll shock you xD Again I want to thank everyone who leaves a review. It's always good to see what someone else is thinking about the stuff you write.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

„She is still not talking to me..." Trick looked sad when he came back from his study.

„Maybe because you knocked her girl out?" Kenzi stated.

„I didn't knock her out. I just used something to calm her down Kenzi."

„Knocked out, drugged, whatever. Why the hell did you even do that?"

„He was afraid, weren't you Tricky boy?" Anna came through the entrance of the Dal. She was looking much fresher and was wearing different clothes. Tight black jeans clung to her to long legs. The plain white shirt showed of her toned body and the tiny black vest managed to make the boring outfit looking sexy. Yes she looked sexy. Her fiery red hair was flowing around her still so young looking face. Kenzi still thought it to be amazing for Fae to live centuries and still looking like 30.

„Afraid? Afraid of what?" The brunette was curious.

„Anna? What are you doing here? I thought you were home with your husband and child." Trick wondered.

„I was at home. Fed, put on some new clothes, checked if they were fine, but I can't stay there playing happy family while those... those abominations are still out there experimenting, playing gods. I want to help and I know that I could be useful. We have to stop them and soon but first we need to take care of Lauren..."

„You know what she is?"

„I'm pretty certain and I guess you too or you wouldn't have done what you did..."

„Heeeeelloooo somebody here who want's to explain? Just for once? Without the doc thinking and translating I feel fucking lost. So, what do you mean by afraid and why don't you know WHAT she is? She's a friggin' human like me if you have forgotten." Kenzi was standing, looking at the two with stern eyes demanding answers for once.

„We are not sure ourselves Kenzi. Something has changed. Didn't you see her eyes turning? The ground shaking? Her features about to change?"

„Erm... No? She went through a lot. Don't you think it was just... the expected reaction?"

„I've felt it... She was about to transform... She is starved... I've never... never..." Anna sighed deeply.

„Transform? Starved? Duuuudes, come on... What are you telling me? That she rubbed a shiny lamp and she turned Fae?"

„Not exactly... I rather suspect those humans. We should talk to this Miranda woman when she wakes up. I have the feeling they turned her into one of us. Bastards... I can't imagine what she must going through... Horrible..."

„So you think..." Trick started.

„That she is an Akhileus? Yes... Her... Aura, smell, her hunger... Everything fits."

„She...Lauren.. The doc... Fae? Holy shit... but how?" She wasn't sure she heard right. She hadn't had any good nights sleep for quite some time. She was awake now for how many hours? And she was slightly drunk from the buckthorn. A part of her mind was telling her that she was just imagining things. She wondered if Bo knew. She hadn't seen her best friend for a few hours now. The succubus was still with the poor blonde, not leaving her side for a minute.

She didn't need to be a mindreader to know that Bo was giving herself the fault. Maybe her approach wasn't the right one after what had happened to Lauren, but she couldn't know. Her emotions had driven her, like they did the most time. Seeing her mate so broken and hurt just after kissing her, feeling rejected by the one she loved the most had stung.

Ivy was keeping Bo company watching over her bigger sister. In all the chaos that was going around they seemed to have forgot that the young brunette was a stranger to this world. She may knew about the Far, but seeing them for the first time herself, seeing her bigger sister like that... Kenzi knew to well how it felt like to be suddenly part of world you didn't know existed before or you only heard small things about. She was amazed how well the younger Beattie seemed manage all this. She was way stronger then she looked like at least mentally.

Kenzi had taken the time to take a nap on the old sofa in the lounge. She only woke up shortly before Trick came back from looking after his granddaughter. And now they were here, discussing Laurens „Nature" yay...

„We don't know Kenzi. We can only guess that it must have been something Taft did." Trick explained.

„I guess I need to give that Miranda bitch a proper talking to..." Anna cracked her knuckles, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

„She is still unconscious and her jaw still healing..." Trick calmed the angry Akhileus down.

„Too bad..." Anna mumbled a little disappointed the glow in her eyes fading. „Maybe we should start feeding Lauren or things could get pretty ugly soon. That girl is starved... Guess we can't do it the traditional way... So... you still got some Ambrosia Tricky?"

„A little bit. You are the only Akhileus in the area so I'm not as good stocked, but I should still have some... Of course... I hope it helps..." Trick murmured and left looking for said thing.

Kenzi turned to Anna a big questioning look on her face. Anna grinned walking up to the stunned woman flicking her fingers at her forehead making the gorh girl flinch and curse.

„What the hell was that for?" She hissed.

„Just wanted to flick the question mark off of your forehead" the redhead smirked.

„Oh, you are the funny one now? Well.. start spilling your guts girl I won't stop until I know what the fuck you are talking about now"

„Short or long version?"

„Short one please. I don't feel like to hear some bigass Fae history lesson or about some biological imperatives.." Kenzi airquoted „in detail."

„Oh I think I will like you short one" Anna grinned.

„Off course you will. I'm Kenzi. Everybody lurves them some Kenzi and I ignore the short comment for now missy..."

Anna now openly laughed for a short time. „Allright, allright. I tell you what I believe is the case here. So... there is this fucker Taft and his team experimenting on Fae and shit. Maybe Dyson had hurt her too much so they had to save her or they made her do it or she even did it voluntarily what I doubt. When I was in captivity I snapped up some conversation about creating a new race... Using Fae... Sick bastard..." Annas eyes were starting to glow again in the same venom green. Taking a deep breath her anger went down.

„Well... I told you I'm an Akhileus"

„Yeah decendent of Achill, yadda yadda"

„I guess she used... my... my genes to turn her into one. How I have no fuckin' idea. You have to know we are born warriors. No killers, we just love to fight. Usually we are feeding of the fear of our enemies on the battlefield. We got some neat tricks to stimulate those fears..."

„The transformation?"

„That's a part of our.. powers. Something we only use in... emergencies. Well let me start first. Living in the world of humans with our powers made them believe we were half gods, at least that worked until the middle ages... I fought in several mostly human armys. Was a good life actually until then. We were feared on the battlefield. Our glowing eyes alone made most of our enemies piss their pants, hehe. So delicous..." Anna moaned slightly. „But when one of us is really and I mean REALLY starved they can turn into their... form. I tell you it looks ugly and hurts like hell, especially when those horns start growing out of your skull... We look terrifying like this and get a loooooooooot to feed, but usually we don't let it come as far. Loosing control and the pain... naaaah not my cup of tea."

„So you... feed on fear? Actual fear? But what do you do when there is no war raging or... I dunno... Your work as a lab guard don't seem so fulfilling..."

„Ha... yeah doesn't sound like a job full of fear, doesn't it? Well it's not like the fear on a battlefield, but there is always some. Relatives worrying, patients fearing operations and death? Not delicious but enough and there is always Ambrosia..."

„Yeah Ambrosia... what is that all about?"

„You never heard of it? Your mythology describes it as a meal making people immortal. A meal from the gods so you say. In reality it's just a meal or rather a paste made out of different plants and underfae... It works as a substitute to our natural feeding. Whenever there was peace we needed something to... eat... It's not like the real thing but close enough..."

„I've found it..." Trick came back from his study and coughed. „Dusty corner..." he admitted holding up a glass filled with something green and muddy.

„Is that...? Eeew. That looks worse than the last gas station sushi last tuesday and I tell you that looked like it partly living..." Kenzi made some gagging noises.

„It doesn't taste as bad as it looks little one... Come on Tricky, show her we need a portion ready for blondy either way. She's been asleep long enough. Let's prepare her meal and then we try to talk to her... her and that bitch when she's finally awake..."

Trick picked up a dish, from a place Kenzi never knew there were dishes, and put some from the glass on the porcelain. It still looked like goo a tiny pile of goo, but Trick pulled out a tiny flask of clear liquid out from his cabinett and dripped only a few drops on top of it. It took only second to change into a mouthwatering meal glowing faintly gold.

„Wooooooow"

Anna just smirked. „Let's wake up the doc. She needs her medicine"

**A/N: Another short one. Sorry for that and that this chapter is more of an information dump, but I want to change the point of view and it's better for me to make a clear cut here instead in the middle... I'm still really happy about those who still read this piece of crap ( who said that?) I don't take responsibility for any deaths because of this story by the way ;) I'm off tomorrow to make a bike tour with some of my girls and get wasted, so don't expect any update tomorrow or the day after *lol**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait it's just after I started Every time this story feels so... blunt and confusing and over the top, but I do my best to make this right. I can't promise how regularly I'm going to update this because I have kinda a block and I'm not sure how to write the chapters between this one and what I had planned later on.

To get rid of this block I'm writing one shots for inspiration and training (My Stories of...) It doesn't mean that I forgot about Lost Doc just that I'm stuck a little. Thanks for your attention and support.

**Chapter 19**

Slowly making their way down the stairs to Tricks study the three were greeted by a frantic Bo shaking the unconscious body of the blonde. Sweat was trickling out of every pore of Lauren, moans of pain and fear escaped her lips while her body was spasming uncontrollably.

"Lauren... wake up baby, please wake up" Bo was openly crying, visibly devastated that every try to wake her had been fruitless.

"You need to take a step back succubus" Anna said a little worried while looking at the doctor.

Bo immediately turned her head and her brown eyes instantly changed into glowing blue orbs. "YOU!" she growled, eyes fixed on her grandfather. "Fix this" she hissed. "You did this to her now you fix this or I'll make you suffer" Her look was predatory when she showed her teeth in a threatening way. The time since her last feed was too long and the control was slipping from the succubus. She was giving in to her primal side and that could become very dangerous.

"God I have enough of this..." Anna mumbled under her breath, dismissing the hissing of Bo while she neared the succubus. Without hesitation she grabbed the dark haired woman by her collar and lifted her up like it was nothing. Completely unnerved she pressed her lips on top of Bo's. The succubus immediately started to feed, instinct taking over. Gulping down the sexual chi like a baby sucked the milk from their mother.

With every pull the glowing of eyes became more faint until only brown orbs were looking back at them.

"You shouldn't be here when she wakes up" Trick said to Anna from his position beside the distressed blonde.

"Yeah.. You're right... She probably thinks I'm a ghost or somethin' I'm upstairs if ya need me"

Bo and Kenzi shared a confused look, the succubus still trying to regain her full control. Shaking her head like she could shake of the weird and blurry thoughts.

"So... talk Trickster, what's wrong with the doc? Any idea why she looks like she could use an exorcism par excellence?"

"Looks like she's dreaming... some nightmare, a memory even. I can not look in to her head so I am not sure..."

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"I... I'm really not sure. I'm sorry."

Anger raised again in Bo when she closed the distance between her and her grandfather. "YOU did this to her"

"Ysabeau. Please calm down. I only made her sleep. This is nothing I caused"

"Lori?" Still with sleep in her eyes Ivy entered the room. Her eyes widened when she saw her sister squirming. "Oh no... please not again..."

"You know whats wrong with her?"

"Of course.. She's having an episode again..."

"PTSD?" Kenzi asked serious and Ivy just nodded. "What have those assholes done..."

"I'm gonna kill that bitch" Bo growled now almost on the way to Miranda until she felt a hand gripping her wrist. Startled she looked down to Lauren. The blonde was still lying on the couch but her eyes were glowing dangerously in venom green. Her grip on Bos wrist tightened and even hurt. A deep growl was vibrating in the doctors chest.

Two tiny spots on the blondes forehead were growing slowly forming some kinds of horns. The succubus wrist started to bleed when the blondes nails transformed in some kind of claws sharp like razors.

"I'm no psychiatrist but I have the feeling that that aren't the usual PTSD symptoms..." Kenzi mumbled.

Soft skin turned into a red panzer of scales. The growling became louder when the creature quickly got to his feet. Eyes were green glowing slits while the horns were almost one meter long crowning on her head. The hair was gone and gave sight to the deformed skull.

Saliva was dripping down razor sharp teeth that were peaking out of a jaw looking strong enough to crack a coconut or a human skull.

With a loud thud Ivy fell to the ground. Hearing about the Fae was one thing, experiencing your own big sister turning into a horrible monster was to much. Bo hurried to the unconscious woman but was halfway stopped by an invisible force.

A wave of fear spread through all the rooms occupants. An ice cold feeling flooded the veins of everyone. Silent screams echoing in their ears.

"Erm guys...somebody got a snickers for Dr. not so hot but freak me out pants?" Kenzi felt like petrified eyes fixed on the creature that once was Dr. Lauren Lewis.

A deep growl shook the room. Looking for it's pray it's nose slits were flaring were once a nose was sitting was just flat. It's shoulders were heaving while it took in deep puffs of air. An Aura was pulsing in deep green waves around the body inflicting deep fear in everyone.

Clicking it's claws in anticipation it was scanning the room for a suitable prey. Licking it's lips with an exceptional long tongue preparing for its meal.

Bo fought to move but some unknown but incredible strong power was keeping her in place. She wondered if Lauren was the one inflicting it. Seeing the woman she loved turn in to a monster was a lot to take in and she wasn't so sure that she believed what she was seeing. Monster... No Lauren wasn't a monster. It wasn't her fault. It must have to do with something Taft had done to her that bastard.

Remembering the times the blonde had managed to calm her inner succubus down she tried talking. "Lauren. Please come back..." The creature immediately turned and fletched it's teeth in threatening manner. It snarled. Hissing noises escaping it's throat while the pumped up muscles were tensing under the scales.

"This isn't you babe... Please" Bo tried again but was only met by growing aggression. She must be starving. The succubus knew too well how it felt to loose control to be a puppet of your hunger. Lauren didn't deserve this. Nobody did.

"Yeah listen to Bobo... Voldemorts dragon is a little freaky and scars the shit out of me."

"Kenzi" Trick hushed. "Don't talk. Don't fuel her anger. Just try to keep calm. She won't do anything unless she feels threatened. When she fed enough she will turn back. At least I hope she does..." He whispered but his voice wasn't loud enough for his granddaughter to hear.

"Lo... It's me Bo. I love you... I always did... You are no monster..." Silent tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Something must have startled the creature. The words? The tears? No one knew why when the transformed Akhileus lunged at Bo, claws up front and teeth bare.

Bo already closed her eyes still not being able to move her limbs. Dying by the hands she loved? But those weren't Laurens hands, that wasn't Lauren. Whispering a silent "I love you" she prepared for an impact that never came.

Reopening her eyes she spotted Anna slamming in to the monster. "WE ARE NOT YOUR ENEMIES" the red head yelled while she pressed the creature with inhuman force against the next wall, forearm at its throat. "And NOT your food. You need to control it. You hear me Lauren?" The creature was struggling, digging its claws in to the sides of Anna and drawing blood.

Kicking and growling it fought and eventually got free.

Howling in a primal way it lunged at the other Akhileus. Slashing, biting and spitting. The liquid burned holes wherever it hit like acid.

As dangerous as the creature may was it was no match to Annas experience. Having dealt with her kind for centuries she knew every strength and every weakness so it didn't take her long to have it pressed against the wall again.

"Ambrosia!" She yelled to Trick. Fighting for control the blood king eventually managed to break free and hand Annaya the Ambrosia. Wasting no time the red headed Fae immediately fed the creature.

Minutes later an almost naked Lauren stirred at the floor. Bo's leather jacket and the blanket she had lain under were the only things dressing her.

"I told you to feed her immediately you imbeciles..." Anna was angry and pissed. Pissed at Taft for what he did to the beautiful doctor not knowing what he was doing to her. All she wanted to do was to rip out the mans throat. He was a maniac, a man to be stopped. He dealt with things that were too big for him, things he had no idea about.

Akhileus were powerful beings and turning into one without any training was beyond irresponsible. An Akhileus not knowing what he was doing was a great threat a danger to all Fae and human. When they were transformed many lost control. Only her experience and resistance to many powers was allowing her to take Lauren under control.

The last days were weird and she was happy about the ale she was sipping together with the quirky brunettes. She knew that after Lauren had fed she wouldn't be a danger so she, kenzi and the blondes sister were trying to calm down with the help of alcohol.

It wasn't often an Akhileus transformed. The last resort. She made the decision she would do everything to help Dr. Lewis. Help her understand and control.

Meanwhile was Bo sitting downstairs with the blonde who slowly seemed to gain consciousness. The brunette cradled Lauren in her lap, slowly stroking her hair. She didn't care that the blonde wanted to attack her. She knew it hadn't been Lauren. It wasn't her love. It was the hunger taking control and she knew the feeling. Never would she condemn the other. Whatever Lauren needed, she would give it to her, proving her that she wasn't a monster.

She was startled by the weak voice of the blonde in her lap. Fluttering eyes looked up at her. "Bo?" Lauren moaned. Pain, exhaustion and discomfort were evident in her face.

A shaking hand cupped the brunettes face. Eyes intensely looking at her while a cautious thump was stroking the soft skin of the succubus cheek.

A tear escaped Bo's eyes silently wetting everything in its way. Forgetting every caution, every reluctance she pressed a light kiss filled with her undenying love on the blondes lips.

Resting their foreheads against each other they only spoke in low tones. Lauren smiled but looked a little confused. "You... you are here..."

"I will never leave you again" the succubus cried openly now and pressed the blonde tighter. Her heart was longing for the touch.

"Are... are you alright?" Lauren asked concerned.

"I am. I am now..."

"But... but your dawning... are you already... you are back? Oh thank god..." The blonde didn't see the confused look of the brunette when she pulled the other close in bone crushing hug. Lauren was whispering I love you's in the others ear and Bo had a feeling that something was wrong. Really wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: After the last chapter this is a lighter one. I'm a little drugged because of my cold but I had to get this out before I lost my inspiration ;) I know the updates take some time and I'm sorry but I'm not so sure if I should continue this. Do you want me to or did I just overdid it? Opinions appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Erm... Bo? Why... Why am I the only one naked? Did I fall asleep? Did we... Oh god I fell asleep, didn't I? I don't even remember... God I'm so sorry..." Lauren rambled.

"Everything is fine Lauren." Feeling the blonde returning the hug was soothing for the succubus worked up state.

"So your dawning..."

Bo was a little confused why the blonde was asking her about her dawning but had a slight idea what was causing this. She had to talk to Trick about the situation and decided to play along for now. "It is over. Everything is over. I made it" She smiled.

Lauren pulled her close and pressed a loving kiss on the brunettes lips. "I'm so proud of you" She whispered. "You... you finally made it"

"Yeah I did"

"How do you feel? Do feel different? More powerful? Oh I need some of you blood. Need to run some test" The blonde looked so excited. She didn't even care that she was naked when she jumped up pacing the room while she mumbled about the possibilities.

Bo stopped her in her tracks raising a curious eyebrow. It felt so good to see her Lauren like this. So geeky, sciency so lovely. She had missed this side but knew that the reason behind this change of mind couldn't be of good nature.

The blonde stopped and a blush crept on her face when she realized that she wasn't wearing anything.

"You..." she poked Bo in the chest. "Are overdressed" she whispered seductively. Bo knew she should be stronger, shouldn't take advantage of the situation but when a gorgeous blood doctor

A pregnant silence was filling the bar. Only the sips of the three patrons were heard while Trick polished the same glance for the fourth time. Nobody wanted to actually talk about what had happened an hour ago. Even Kenzi was unusually quiet. The goth girl looked very tired. The feeding had taken a lot from her. The entire situation was fucked up and she only wished for it to be finally over.

A loud thud and a deep grown broke the silence. Anna jumped up instinctively when another groan was coming from downstairs. She was already on her way down when Kenzi stopped her. The akhileus growled. "Let me go I have to help them."

"As long as you don't chime in to a threesome I don't think you help is needed down their"

"Wha..." Anna suddenly understood and nodded shyly.

"Please? My study? MY private rooms?" Trick whined.

"I don't get this. How can they start doing the horizontal mambo shortly after.. well after what happened. I know that Bobo always had a prob with keeping it in her pants whenever hotpants was involved but Lauren? I mean... I..."

"God BO right there!" Laurens loud moan echoed in the bar.

"Put on the music please. Trick, I beg you and turn it up loud. I know what I'm talking about when those two lovebirds get started..."

"Would you please stop talking about it? That's my sister down there" Ivys face was colored in a deep red.

"Prude... My adoptive sister is, at least I hope so, partaking in that activity too and I tell you... I've seen and heard things muuuuuuuch worse... I'm still waiting for my therapy sessions..."

Walls started shaking in a rhythm. "Deeper babe... yes... more..." Now it was Bo's voice driven with lust and passion.

"Where the fuck is the damn music Trickster!" Kenzi whined.

The old barkeeper looked flustered to say the least and seemed to be stuck on his spot on the floor. Kenzis voice put hi out of his stupor and he put on the next best music which was the radio.

_Come over here and let me take off your clothes_

_'Cause things I wanna do to you, _

_nobody has to know_

_Just lay your body right here, _

_lady have no fear_

_'Cause ecstasy is near, oh yes it is  
Any unexpected positions_

_Anything unexpected, _

_bring it on_

_Any secret fantasies_

_You see I will fulfill as long as you sex me  
Baby, take off your clothes and come on_

_Turn off the lights 'cause girl it's on_

_Now that we are all alone_

_I want you to sex me  
_

"Maybe... erm... a different song?" Kenzi muttered and Trick willingly obliged. It was like the song spurted the lovebirds downstairs on as the moans got louder and the words more explicit.

_Push me and then _

_just touch me_

_Till I can get my _

_satisfaction, satisfaction_

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

Maybe the next would be better. The blood king had the slight feeling that Bo's succubus powers were controlling the choice of music. Not that it was possible but that explanation was as good as any other.

_Whatever you want  
I'll give it to you  
I'll give it to you slowly  
Till you're just begging me to hold you  
Ya whatever you want  
Whatever you want  
But you're gonna have to ask me_

_Your mouth waters_  
_Stretched out on my bed_  
_Your fingers are trembling_  
_And your heart is heavy and red_  
_And your head is bent back_  
_And your back is arched_  
_My hand is under there_  
_Holding you up_

"Erm Tricky next one please, don't give those two more ideas"

"I am TRYING. The button is stuck" So the radio just continued with its new favorite song.

_I'll hold you up__  
__And drive you all night__  
__I'll hold you up__  
__And drive you, baby, till you feel the daylight__  
__I'll hold you up__  
__And drive you all night__  
__I'll hold you up__  
__And drive you till you feel the daylight__  
__That's right__  
__That's right__In the kitchen__  
__In the shower__  
__And in the back seat of my car__  
__I'll hold you up__  
__In your office__  
__Preferably during business hours__  
__'Cause you know how I like it when there's people around__  
__And I know how you like it__  
__Yeah I know how you like it__  
__I know how you like it when I tease you for hours_

"I have the feeling the radio decided to play that song... I'm not so sure what is worse. The music or the constant sex vibes?"

Ivy had her head already buried under her arms, wondering what the hell she got herself into. "I don't get it why are they doing this? After what happened Lori wouldn't just do... that... after such a short time..." the brunette stated.

"Stress relief? Hormones? Succubus charms?" Kenzi tried while the song went on. Trick still desperately tried to change the station but the button didn't let him.

_Your mouth waters  
Stretched out on my bed  
Your fingers are trembling  
And your heart is heavy and red  
And your head is bent back  
And your back is arched  
And my hand is under there  
Holding you up_

_I'll hold you up_  
_And drive you all night_  
_I'll hold you up_  
_And drive you, baby, till you feel the daylight_  
_I'll hold you up_  
_And drive you all night_  
_I'll hold you up_  
_And drive you till you feel the daylight_

_Oh and this has just begun_  
_Yeah this has just begun_  
_Because we haven't even gotten started yet_  
_I haven't even_  
_I haven't even tied you up_  
_I haven't even turned you over_

_This is where I want to live_  
_Right here between your hips_  
_Where all the love you hold and hide_  
_It's where it lives_  
_Right here between your hips_  
_This is where I want to live_  
_It's where all the love you give exists_

"No... I don't think it has to do with any of that.. well maybe it does but... Lauren probably doesn't even remember."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Only the strongest most experienced of us have full control about their alter ego. As untrained as Lauren is she has none like you probably saw. She was driven by her instincts, everything human gone. It can go as far as erasing the particular memory of the event. They are not really... conscious. It's just an idea. We need to talk to her as... as soon as they are... erm... done"

"Four hours it is then" Kenzi smirked.

"Thank god." Trick breathed when the button finally let him put on the CD so the sound of irish folk was echoing in the bar.

Surprisingly the constant shaking was dying down when the two women screamed in ecstasy one last time. Everybody hoped that there wasn't another round.

"I mean... there is a freaking war going on. Open hunting season on humans, a madman trying to turn humans into Fae while torturing and killing Fae and we are just sitting here drinking, listening to a succubus getting it on. I mean I'm happy for Bo that she finally has her mojo back but there are more pressing things, don't you think?" Kenzi stated.

Before anyone could answer the door to the pub opened. Anna jumped up knife in her hand while in fighting stance while Kenzi armed herself with an empty pitcher.

"Is... Is that a wolf?" Ivy asked pointing at the furry intruder. "A wolf with a backpack?" The big wolf made its way to the bar. A backpack was tightly strapped to his back. Sitting in front of Kenzi he tilted his head.

"Dyson?" Kenzi asked and the wolf barked in agreement.

"They already let you go? Why are you in your wolfform?" Trick asked surprised.

The wolf nudged the bag on his back to answer. "Ooooh you look so cute with that little bag of yours. I have the urge to cuddle you" Kenzi squealed. Dyson growled angry.

"Oh come on dude. You'd love it when I rub your belly"

"Would you stop flirting with a wolf?" Anna snapped.

"But look at his tiny bag... It's so damn cute" Kenzi ruffled the wolfs head. "See? He waggles his tail" She pointed at the happily moving tail of the wolf. Dyson instantly stopped the waggling and growled instead. He hated to be so responsive to cuddling in his wolf form. Well as long as it were people he liked.

"He is a wolf. A wolf SHIFTER and not a pet dog" Trick scolded.

"Geez, calm down. No need to yell at the cute little human."

The barkeeper just shook his head and walked up to his friend to get what was inside the bag. Examining it he mumbled "We need Lauren" That would complicate things...


	21. Chapter 21

Hello people. I am really sorry about the long hiatus but I have a writers block concerning this story. I added a little recap of the last few chapters to get back into the story.

Previously on Lost Doc: After discovering Tafts insane plans she manages to free the captured Dyson. Getting critically hurt in the attempt she is turned Fae without consent. She manages to flee after she discovers that Taft tinkered with the water supplies. Time is running against her when she reaches the Dal. But the reunion between Lauren and Bo doesn't end happily. Confronted with the Succubus nature of Bo she panics, remembering the last time a succubus was close to her. Only seeing Miranda in Bo she has a nervous break down and can only calmed down by some concotion of Trick.

Lauren Now being an Akhileus, a powerful ancient Fae that is almost invisible wakes up driven by hunger. Not being able to control the new powers Lauren transforms and attacks the group but was eventually taken down by Anna.

Being fed Lauren awakes in Tricks study without remembering anything that happened after Bo's dawning. The love birds consume their relationship while upstairs Dyson appears in Wolfform bringing some alarming news.

**Chapter 21**

"Morning guys" Bo appeared from the study. She was beaming with happiness and power, which wasn't that surprising after the wild coupling with a certain blond doctor. But her smiling features turned into an immediate frown at spotting the wolf sitting in front of the bar.

"What is HE doing her?" She spat, still angry that he had almost killed her girlfriend. Her eyes were turning into a glowing blue ready to strike at any moment. It was Kenzi who jumped up and lay a comforting hand on the angry succubus.

"Calm down Bobo, please. You know that he never meant to and hotpants is fine, ok? You made him already pay and this is not the fucking time for this. We're at some kind of war, remember? The mad doctor running around targeting Fae?"

The glowing faded. Bo sighed. "Alright... I will be civilized around him but that doesn't mean that I'll be nice or that I forgive him yet. One wrong look or movement and I'll beat his furry ass in to the next county" The wolf winced but understood.

"So what's going on? Why is he in his wolf form? Shouldn't he have shifted by now? I mean ok he is a bit more cuddly and fury but I think the ability to talk would come in handy now" Bo was still edgy. She just wanted to return in to Laurens arms. To feel her close to forget this stupid Fae world for a short time again. She wanted to celebrate to have her back but instead she had to deal with the entire humanity in danger. Why couldn't anything be easy just for once?

Trick sensed the stress sparkling in the room. "Why don't we all sit down first? I'm going to make some tea to calm your nerves down."

"How about some buckthorne to calm our nerves? Since the time I was in wolf mans body I don't really trust anything that isn't bottled up..." Kenzi said.

"Alcohol isn't the solution to everything, especially not my top shelf bottles. Besides we all need to have a clear head now."

"Got to have a clear head now, yadda yadda stupid" Kenzi scoffed but eventually sank down on one of the chairs arms crossed. Ivy and Anna followed suit just Bo was hesitating.

"I promised to get Lauren some clothes. She can't be walking around naked all the time. Not that I mind, but I don't really like to share with you and I doubt she approves..."

"There are still some old tunics in the study. And please bring her here. We need her expertise on something important. As much as I want her to rest a bit more, things are dire and we need her." Trick explained.

"I don't like it one bit" Bo said.

"Please Bo" Trick begged.

"I'm going down and talk to her, but I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do and I won't be persuading her to do it, gotcha?"

"Lori?" the panicked shriek of Ivy startled everyone. Without thinking the younger sibling was rushing to her sisters side. Bo turned her head and her heart stopped a second.

"Babe?" the brunette whispered and came closer.

"Don't..." Laurens voice was shaking. Bo stopped immediately. "Lo..?" The brunette was worried. Lauren was standing there pale as a ghost, her slim frame shaking. Blood was coating her hands, arms. The former white tunic she wore was drenched with the red liquid.

"Babe? What.. what happened? Are you hurt?" Bo asked taking another step.

"I said DON'T. DON'T come any closer succubus" Her voice was shaking with anxiety and desperation. Her eyes were glowing again. She was visibly fighting for control that seemed to slip again from her. Her limbs felt so weak, her mind a blur. Fresh memories flashing through her head trying to fit in the bigger picture. Nothing seemed to make sense. It was unclear it was just hurting.

"I need answers and you will give them to me. I dare you.. Anyone keeping secrets will regret it. I'm sick.. So, so sick about this secrecy" said the person who lived a lie almost her entire life.

Minutes earlier:

The blond stretched her lean body gracefully. Her heart was still beating rapidly from the lovemaking session only a short time ago. Endorphins and adrenalin was pumping through her body but something was amiss, didn't feel right.

Deep inside her head something was nagging her but she couldn't grasp it.

Lauren felt different. It was like raw power was pulsing through her veins and that after sleeping with Bo was a strange occurrence. She should be at least a little tired but she felt as energetic like never before. Some kind of energy was engulfing her. Lauren wondered if this was a new side affect of sleeping with Bo after the Dawning. She had to run some test when she was back at the lap.

Now that she wasn't engaged in hot steamy sex anymore the fact that she was stark naked came to her notice. At first she wanted to wait for Bo to come back, when she spotted a set of clothes in the open drawer on the other end of the room. Without thinking twice Lauren threw on the plain white cotton tunic. It was way to long and looked more like a dress at least it was better than nothing but she had to get some real clothes soon. This outfit was less than practical.

She was about to leave the study when a whimper caught her attention. At first Lauren thought she had imagined the sound but when the whimpering and moaning grew louder her curiosity won and she decided to take a look where the sound came from.

Lauren rarely entered the rooms down here only together with Trick out of respect but something was drawing her in.

Her breath stuck in her throat when she opened the door to the next room.

"Mi...Miri?" Lauren breathed. In the middle of the room sat one of her former friends. She looked beaten up, her nose broken like her jaw. Blood was sticking to her dirty clothes. What had they done to her? What was she doing her?

"Holllp me..." Miranda moaned the best she could with her broken jaw.

Lauren was skeptical. There should be a reason why the other woman was tied to the chair but she couldn't imagine what that reason could be. Miranda had always been a shy but completely loyal and good person. Did she come to close to find out about the fae? Would Trick really do such horrible thing? He always seemed like such a kind old man but whenever the safety of the fae was concerned...

A tear was slipping out of the swollen eyes of Miranda. "P...pl...lease"

Laurens heart clenched. Once she cared so much for that woman. She hadn't seen her for years. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. "I'll... I'll get you out of there" Lauren was a healer, a doctor. She just had to help somebody that was hurt. She swore an oath.

While Lauren was working the tight ropes to get loose she didn't saw the eyes of Miranda glancing. The moment the brunette was free Lauren was pressed to the next wall without being able to move. Pulses were tingling her body, familiar pulses.

"I just can't believe that you are that stupid. That you actually fell for that" Miranda laughed after she took a nip of Laurens chi. Finally her jaw was healed again.

The blondes eyes widened. "What the hell Miri? Are you... Are you a succubus?"

"Did I fuck you brains out Karen?" Miranda chuckled. "hmm you taste a little different than the last time..."

"Let go of me Miri or you'll regret it, when Bo comes..."

"I will be long gone and you sucked dry. Too bad because you are a real good fuck, but everybody has to make sacrifices some time." Another strong pulse hit Lauren. Miranda started to take more chi and than everything hit Lauren.

Underground facility... experiments... Miranda forcing her... Being hurt by Dyson... fleeing. It was all crushing into her. To much to understand it was just a flesh of incoherent pictures she just knew that Miranda did things... Horrible things and pure hatred was coming up in her.

Her blood started to boil and an unknown power was flooding her. Her body reacted before she even registered what was happening.

Without problem she escaped Mirandas control. Nails turned into claws. Everything happened in the blink of an eye.

Sharp as razor blades the blondes nails dug in the brunettes chest. Warm blood was coating her fingers, trickling down her arms. Red liquid spoiled the innocent white gown and dyed it in fiery crimson.

Wide eyes stared at Lauren and with a gurgling sound Miranda slumped to the floor a pool of blood forming under her.

It took a few moments for everything to sink in. Shakily Lauren raised her bloody hand. Nails looking normal again. She felt nausea. Her stomach felt like somebody kicked her. Her eyes were alternating between her tainted hands and the unmoving body on the floor. The body of person she once cared for so deeply, which she appreciated. Years of shared life gone.

She was trying to make sense of the images flooding her mind to no avail. It was a mess of so much. Answers. She needed answers. She had to get up.

Her bare feet felt sticky. Looking down she saw the blood sticking to them and she felt like she had to throw up. She had seen so much blood in her life as a doctor but never was it blood she drew.

Dead eyes was staring at her accusingly like they were screaming at her telling her that it was all her fault, that she could have stopped all this before it even happened. She failed. She had failed.

"Fuck..." Lauren cursed and sank down feeling for a pulse. No matter what Miranda had done to her... Nobody deserved to die.. Not by her hand.

Deep inside she knew it would be fruitless but she started CPR. "Come on... Fuck, don't you die on me!" But the body on the ground was already dead.

She felt numb when she got to her feet... Upstairs... needed to go upstairs, needed answers. Her head was exploding with the information storm.

Cold, dead eyes followed her when Lauren slowly got upstairs.

"Lori" the voice of her sister was distant. She didn't even wonder what she was doing here.

"Babe" the succubus was talking... It was closing in on her. No she couldn't risk it to be near such a creature. Her blood was still boiling and some unknown power was trying to take control again. "Don't" she just said. She couldn't even stand talking to her or she felt like losing control.

"Lo"

"Babe? What.. what happened? Are you hurt?" The brunette tried again.

_Bo please don't come any closer. Please_

"I said DON'T. DON'T come any closer succubus" She felt like she was losing it any moment. Her head was throbbing making it difficult to differentiate between reality, memory and imagination. Why hadn't anyone told her? Why didn't Bo? Why was her head such a mess?

"I need answers and you will give them to me. I dare you.. Anyone keeping secrets will regret it. I'm sick.. So, so sick about this secrecy"


End file.
